Saving Beyondard!
by IcebatofvalikinRRBZ8
Summary: Chapter 1 Revised. Iris has a plan to save her world from destruction from The CyberBeasts and The Zoanoroids and from Mr King and his members of his organization. Iris must find Trill before they do before it's too late. The Journey to bring peace to the world. Will Iris get a new life once this is all over? Read And Review! Rated T for mild language and violence. Romance also in.
1. Mr King's Plan

**Saving Beyondard!**

**Chapter 1: Mr King's Plan.**

**Got this fanfic idea from the episode of Megaman Beast when Enzan was chasing Iris at night in the snow, telling her to come with him as Iris aggressively pushed his hand away from her shoulder and ran away into an ally where she read Dex's mind. But this will be slighly change. **

**Hope you enjoy it and Read And Review! Character ages changed.**

* * *

><p><strong>Mr King's POV<strong>

I was working on a special NetNavi that would be the ultimate military Navi in Beyondard. Once he was finished I gave him the name Colonel. Using his data I created another one. A younger one; a girl named Airisu. She was the younger sister of Colonel. I them decided to use my new technology to find a way to destroy this place. I then created two Cyber Beasts named Gregar and Falzar. I needed a synchronizer for the beasts to be truly awaken. I made an infant Navi named Trill. I made these three NetNavis half human and half Navi. I placed them in resting chambers overnight to awaken them. Once they were awakened I spoke with them on how we were going to destroy Beyondard together. I told Colonel and Airisu that I needed Trill to awaken the Cyber Beasts. But all things changed from there. Trill began to cry as Airisu told me no. She didn't like my path and took Trill away from me to the real world and Colonel punched me out cold. Once I came too, Airisu was standing over me and told me she needed Trill to stop me from my evil plans. I chuckled and told her that once Beyondard is finished? DenTech City was next. Airisu eyes widen as I told her that. She then became furious with me and chocked me saying, "Nothing good can come from violence or hatred Mr King. And I'm going to save my world from destruction and save DenTech City." She then entered the real world.

It's been two months since that happened. And I haven't found Trill at all. I am from the real world. I discovered Beyondard with my old pal Lord Wily last year. We would go their and see how the Navis and humans acted with one another. It was great, but now those days are over. It's time I put my plan back into action to please Forte. With Joker, Heartless and ShadeMan, Serenade and Slur at my side? No one is going to stop me.

* * *

><p><strong>*At The Cyber Lab* NO POV.<strong>

Lord Wily was walking around his lab as his door opens up. "Lady Vega...so good to see you." He said to her.

"Good morning Lord Wily." Vega smiled at him. She then takes a seat on a chair as Lord Wily does as well. They sit at a table near his lab and talk.

"Well I just wanted to let you Ms Vega, that I have found two out of three girls that were willing to represent WWW." Wily said. "They are Maylu and Sonia."

"My son, Jack knows them." Vega said.

"Right...now...I was thinking that the last girl I need to represent World Three has to be someone older...someone wiser and someone who knows what she's doing...to lead Maylu and Sonia and their NetNavis." Said

"A Leader?" Vega asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes a team leader...that is correct Vega...and once I find that person...then this will be complete."

"I understand." Vega said as she takes a sip of coffee that was on the table before she got here.

"Thank you for your time and have a nice day."

"You too Lord Wily." Vega said and leaves the Cyber Lab, as Lord Wily was finishing a female version of the NetNavi Zero Mythos named Zera Mythos.

* * *

><p><strong>*At School at ACDC Town Elementary* NO POV.<strong>

"Morning Lan." A girl said with cherry hair color as she sat next to to the boy with brown hair, wearing a blue bandanna on his head.

"Morning Maylu." Lan said to her.

"I have news for you." Maylu said with a smile.

"Really?" Lan asked.

"I'm part of WWW now with Sonia." Maylu said.

"You're part of World Three!?" Lan asked shocked at what Maylu told him. She nods.

"Yes."

"That's great!" Lan said and hugs her. Maylu blushes. Sonia and Geo come by and see their friends.

"Hi guys." Sonia waved at Lan and Maylu. Geo sits next to Sonia as she is sitting in the back. Other kids enter including a rich girl named Yai. Chaud wasn't around for today and Airisu was here. Of course, no one knows who she really is...for now. Airisu didn't have Trill as she didn't want to break her silence just yet. She kept him with her older brother Colonel. She already got to know the students here. Sonia, Geo, Maylu and Lan...but not Chaud. Airisu was silent throughout class as Ms Mari spoke about a championship tournament in Net Battling. A system of battle that places one's Navi against another's Navi. It was being held in the gym, getting commentary from The Mayor of DenTech City: Ribitta and her associate Higsby. Ms Mari had the sign in sheet as she gave it to Lan. He signs yes and passes it down the class. Maylu was next and she signs yes. Geo and Sonia do too. Yai and Luna couldn't compete because they had no Navis. Yai signed Chaud up; her secret crush as she knows he would enter in anyways. Yai also signed up Dex as he too was absent today on this Thursday morning. As other kids sign yes or no, Airisu was last. She said yes. But she had no Navi. She _**is**_ a Navi. She then thinks to herself...oh no...then she would expose herself...this is not good. Before she could get Ms Mari's attention, Ms Mari went outside of the class to turn the paper in. Airisu has wondered why she hasn't meet Chaud in the last month. And it was December and Christmas was slowly approaching.

* * *

><p><strong>*In Beyondard with Mr King and his followers*<strong>

"We have searched everywhere for that little brat!" Mr King said in anger as he pounded his fist on his floating throne like chair.

"Don't worry boss...we shall find the child." Joker said. He had dark skin and was 9 feet tall and had a deep voice and was muscular and he had glasses on that were small and gray. He wore a brown cloak over him and black pants with orange and black gloves with black boots.

"We shall soon find him." Said Heartless. A white haired lady who is wore a black dress and black heels.

"We shall go sir." Said a deep voice. It was NetNavi...well A SoloNavi. A Navi without an operator. It was ShadeMan. A Vampire Cyber Navi. With him was Slur and Serenade, also SoloNavis.

"No. Joker and Heartless shall go." Mr King said.

"Yes sir." Joker said, crossing his arms.

"We shall stay here, just in case Trill returns to Beyondard on his own." Slur said.

"That's what I wanted from you three Navis. Meanwhile; Joker and Heartless and me shall pay an old friend a visit." Mr King says as he opens a portal to DenTech City.

"Hello old friend. I didn't expect you too come in." Lord said as he knows Mr King is behind him.

"Good too see you Lord Wily...now tell me where Trill is?" Mr King asked.

"Trill? I haven't seen him in weeks. I don't know where he could be at. Why do you need that little Navi?" Lord Wily asked. He has seen Trill couple of times he would hang out with Rush the dog in this very room.

"Well I need him...for uh research." King lied.

"Is that so King?" Lord Wily raised an eyebrow.

"Yes...it is. My co workers are gathering information. Heartless show him the papers." Mr King said as she does what she is told.

"These are documents on what we plan on doing with the information given to us by that little Navi named Trill." Heartless told Lord Wily.

"I see...well I would love to help Mr King...but I got problems of my own to deal with...and I don't like your presences felt in this room of mine, World Three room. You may quietly exit through the doors."

"What do you know on Trill?" Joker asks.

"Only thing I know is that he's a infant...and he's talking already...and liking Rush. He's asleep right now...maybe that's why Trill is not here at this moment." Wily chuckled.

"I'm running out of patience with this old man!" Joker yelled and rage started flowing through his body but Heartless calms him down.

"Save that for another time Joker...don't want to hurt my buddy old pal here."

"We aren't friends anymore, remember King?"

"Oh...that's right...I despise you...well it was nice meeting again Lord Wily...and I will get Trill and you will not take him for your own information gather processes."

"And don't even think about entering Beyondard with Mr King to ruin his information plans." Heartless said. Wily does know about Beyondard from unexpected visits from Mr King of course, but also from Trill.

"I will have Trill Dr Wily...and hope you have a good Christmas this year. I'll visit some other time." Mr King laughed and left via portal back to Beyondard with Joker and Heartless.

"Is...he...gone sir?" Trill asked popping out from under the table.

"Yes...Trill...he is gone." Wily said.

"Thank you...I don't want to go back to Beyondard."

"And we shall not let that happen...Rush will be your guard dog now." Wily said.

"So...where is this Airisu?" Wily asked Trill. Trill looks up at him.

* * *

><p><strong>*Done With Chapter 1. Let me know how this is in the Reviews! Thanks For Reading!*<strong>


	2. Finding Iris A Navi

**Saving Beyondard!**

**Chapter 2: Finding Iris A Navi.**

* * *

><p>"So...who is this Airisu?" Lord Wily asked Trill.<p>

"Well...she's...my Onee-Chan. **(Big Sister/Older Sister)**

"Does she need you also for information?" Lord Asked as Rush jumps through a black hole and teleports next to Trill, smiling at him.

Trill shakes his head no. "It's...something...big...then...tat." He said slowly as he couldn't prnounce most of his words correctly. He is 4 years old right now anyways.

"What is it? Maybe I can help you." Wily said.

"It's...saving...my place." Trill said.

"From King?" Wily asked as he gives Rush a bone to chew on.

"Thank you Lord!" Rush barked happily.

"Welcome." Lord Said.

"Onee-Chan needs me...to save Beyon and grant her a new life." Trill said.

"Interesting...do you know where she is?" Trill shakes his head.

"I don't know where she is." Trill said as he yawns. "I'm tired now...I'll see you later." Trill said as he disappears somewhere.

* * *

><p><strong>*Back At School in Ms Mari's Class.*<strong>

Iris finished her math work and signed as she thinks of Trill. Wondering where he could be. Maylu was talking with Sonia and Geo as Yai was checking herself out with a mirror she packed in her bag. Her older sister Luna was putting on her makeup. Lan sits down next to Iris as he talks to her.

"Hi Iris. How are you?" Lan asked.

"I'm Ok...just...wondering about a few things." Iris said.

"Like what?" Lan raised an eyebrow.

"I can't tell you." Iris said, looking at the other direction.

"Why not?" Lan blinked and had a questionable look on his face. Iris then got out from her seat and ran off. Lan runs after her. Iris kept on running in the hallways until she bumps into someone and falls down, the teen not affected by the bump as he looks down at Iris.

"Let me help you." Said the boy in a calm voice as he sticks out his hand for Iris. Lan finally reaches Iris and pants.

"I'm sorry." Iris apologizes to the boy.

"Chaud!? What are you doing here?" Asked Lan. "I thought you were sick?"

"I'm better already, just came to get some homework from Ms Mari and Ms Millions." Chaud said. He had white short hair that was straight going down to his neck and black hair underneath his white hair. He was wearing a black long sleeved shirt with a red jacket and blue jeans and black sneakers. He was 16 and Lan is 13. Iris is 14. Since Iris was half Navi and half Human...she aged as well as Trill and Colonel.

"Excuse me." Iris said walking to the ladies restroom and saw 2 girls putting makeup on and laughing. They seem to be punkish girls and bullies. Iris walks past them and enters the stall.

"Looks like that girl's taking a big doo doo right now." One girl said as Iris blinks confusely as the two punks laugh it out.

"What are you doing in the halls? Aren't you suppose to be in Ms Mari's class?" Chaud asked his friend Lan.

"Yes but she's no in the class and then Iris ran off after I asked her a question." Lan said and shrugs.

"You asked her out didn't you?" Chaud smirked and chuckled.

"What! No man. I just asked her a few questions and she just ran off and bumped into you." Lan said as he pulled out his PET. "Take a look at this." Lan gave Chaud his PET, as he sees a little Navi with MegaMan.

"Who is this Navi?" Chaud asked. Lan shrugs in response. "When did this Navi appear?"

"Just a few minutes ago." Iris was eavesdropping as she was by the ladies room door. "I think it's name is Trill and it's a boy." Iris gasps in shock. What was Lan doing with Trill? "MegaMan doesn't know who he is, or why he's with him."

"I know who he is." Iris stepped out of the bathroom and said that. Lan and Chaud look at her.

"Who is he?" Asked Chaud.

"A infant Navi...who I need for a purpose...I didn't want to explain so early...but now that I found him...from you Hikari-Kun..it would seem I have to take him with me...now."

"Are you sure? We can help you." Lan said.

"I wouldn't mind the help...thank you." Iris nods.

"Alright then...well I'll be getting my homework from Ms Millions, and Ms Mari right now...I'll see you tommorow."

"Bye Chaud." Lan waved.

"Bye." Iris said. "Hikari-Kun...show me Trill." Lan nods and shows her that Trill is asleep in his PET with MegaMan watching over him. "Is this your Navi?"

"Yea...he's MegaMan...and I'm going to attend that tournament next week and win...I have won 3 championships before...once with Chaud and Maylu and Geo. But I think I can have someone else as my partner for the tag team matches. How about you?"

Iris gasps. "Uh...well I don't have a Navi." Iris said.

"Oh...well I know a guy who can give you one. He always gives Navis to those in need or the homeless or just if you want one...how about I take you to his lab right now?"

"But...Ms Mari will-" Iris got interrupted by Lan.

"Ah I don't care at the moment...plus I always get in trouble anyways...it's a habit." Lan said as he grabs Iris's hand and runs out the school with her to Lord Wily's and his father's lab. "My dad also works their too. He's the one who made MegaMan for me." Lan said.

"Cool." Said Iris.

"So who made Trill, Iris?" Lan asked as he opens the doors for her and helps her down the steps.

"Uh...I'm not sure." Iris lied.

"So you want a female or a male Navi?"

"I'm not so sure." Iris said calmly.

"It's ok...Lord Wily can pick out a good one for yea." Lan said as he runs, holding Iris by her wrist as they make it to his lab. "Lord Wily! You got a customer who wants a Navi!"

"Lan...good to see you." Lord Wily.

"Same here sir...anyways...Iris here wants a Navi...so she can compete in the NetBattle tournament next week."

"Hi" Iris waves at Lord Wily. He walks with his skull cane to her.

"Hello Iris...so...this is the girl that Trill told me about."

"You know him?" Iris asked shocked.

"Yes...he came to me...he really likes Rush." Lord Said.

"Did he say anything?" Iris asked holding her hands together.

"He told me that he needed saving from Mr King." Wily answered.

"Whose that?" Lan asked.

"I will explain everything later Hikari-Kun...now please...what Navi do you have that I can use."

"Ah yes...one of my latest works...this here...is originally a male Navi...but I made a female version of him. Zero Mythos...is the Male Navi...and Zera Mythos...is the female...I think she would go well with you Iris." Lord said to her giving Iris a pink PET.

"Thank you." Iris bows.

"Welcome. Take good care of her...and I'm sure she will do the same for you and Trill." Lord said.

"MegaMan...you want to meet Zera?" Lan asked into his PET.

"Ah...maybe later...I'm watching Trill right now...he's playing with blocks." MegaMan said to his operator.

"Ok...well I hope you like Zera." Lan chuckled.

"Run back to school now...before you get caught." Lord said as he turns around and walks back to the main laboratory room.

"OH CRAP! MS MARI MIGHT HAVE CALLED MY PARENTS! COME ON IRIS LET'S GO BACK BEFORE WE GET IN TROUBLE FOR SKIPPING!" Lan rushes out the lab doors with Iris as she hangs on to her pink PET. Chaud spots them running.

"Hey guys, where did you go too?" Chaud asked as the two stop. Chaud notices a PET that Iris had in her hands.

"We went to Lord Wily so Iris can get a PET for the tournament next week." Lan said.

"Ah...cool...who is it?"

"A female version of Zero Mythos, named Zera Mythos. She's charging up right now...but she'll be awake soon." Iris said.

"I see...Zera Mythos...didn't Wily give Omega-Xis and Lyra a Navi body?" Chaud asked.

"Yea...Geo and Sonia showed me...they look great." Lan said.

"They do." Iris replied.

"Interesting...well I got my homework and I will be waiting for you Lan...so ProtoMan can beat MegaMan at the tournament...we are not teaming up this time...and I will become 5 time Net champion...and you won't stop me." Chaud said.

"We will see about that Chaud! MegaMan will destroy ProtoMan next week!" Lan said and runs off. Iris stays as she looks at Chaud.

"I never NetBattled before." Iris said.

"You'll get the hang of it." Chaud said to her and Iris nods and runs to catch up with Lan back at school. Chaud heads home with homework in his school bag.

Heartless and Joker were around a corner...watching Iris...and her friend Lan. Heartless writes a report and she was going to give it to King. "I'm glad we finally found that brat."

"Yes...and Mr King will be proud of us for doing our duty." Joker said. Someone walks to them. In orange heels and a long purple dress with dark teal hair color.

"I'm afraid you're going no where with that report." Said a girl in a serious tone. Joker and Heartless turn to see a girl. She looked like a teenager but was not one. She was 21. She had amber colored eyes and a necklace shaped like a diamond that looked like a lava lamp.

"Who are you?" Joker asked. The girl does not answer and her necklace glows as she transforms. Not into a NetNavi...but a fighting form...and it was still the girl.

"What Navi is that?" Heartless asked. The girl had a black cape and black leather pants and boots and a top and gloves and a silver belt on and she carried a Great Katana blade in one hand. She was strong.

"This...is no Navi." Said the girl. "But Ty Ko Ky." She said and launches herself at Heartless and Joker as they scream. Chaud looks behind him as he thinks he heard something.

"What was that Chaud?" ProtoMan asked from the red PET that Chaud was holding in his hand.

"Sounded like a scream...must have been my imagination." Chaud said.

"Yea...you're right...lets just pretend that didn't happen."

"I'm sure it was nothing ProtoMan...nothing at all." Chaud said.

Joker and Heartless fall down in pain and the girl transforms back to normal. She takes the report paper from Heartless and writes down names of people and throws her paper on Heartless's head.

On the paper it read:_** Queen Tia, Miyu and Jack.**_


	3. NetBattle Tournament Part 1

**Saving Beyondard!**

**Chapter 3: The NetBattle Tournament. Part 1.**

* * *

><p><strong>*Next Week at the battle tournament in the school gym. Monday Morning*<strong>

It is Monday and tag battles are starting today. People and other kids gather at the seats as Ribbita makes her way to the announcer table with Higsby. She gets her set ready to announce the competitors. Sal and Miyu were in attendance as well as Tia and little brother Jack. Ms Millions and Ms Mari sit with other students to watch them if they misbehave. Ribbita gets ready to speak as more people walk in. "Ladies and Gentlemen are you ready for the next NetBattle Tournament!?" Kids cheer and people do also. "Good! Cause we got contestants ready to do battle." Ribbita said as she sees the contestants walk in. Today we have 8 contestants today. Unlike before we would start off at one vs one, this week we will be doing tag teams first." The contestants walk in as the lights were turned off in the middle of the gym where the battles were taking place. "Here are the contestants everyone!" Ribbita announced. The crowd went wild with cheers.

"Let's see what they can do." Said Miyu to Sal. She nods in response.

"The 8 contestants are Lan, Maylu, Geo, Sonia, Chaud, Iris, Dex and Ben." Higsby announced the contestants.

"Let's see who is partners." Ribbita said. The TV screen randomly picks the partners. "Our first partners are Lan and Sonia." People cheer as they walk together to the first end of the battle table.

"Lets see how Lan and Sonia get along with each other." Tia said to Jack.

"Is their some trust issues with them?" Asked Jack.

"A little." Tia replied. Higsby then grabs his microphone and speaks.

"Lan and Sonia will be facing the team of..." The Screen spins as it decides a contestant. It stops on Iris. "Iris will be teaming up with." The TV spins once again. It stops on Chaud. People gasp out in shock. "Chaud." Higsby said. Iris and Chaud make their way to the second end of the NetBattle stage.

"Follow my lead." Chaud told Iris and she nods as the light on the battlefield lights up and Lan and Sonia and Chaud and Iris plug their PETS into the system.

"The battle will begin in 2 minutes. Make sure to select your weapon of choice." Higsby said.

Chaud grabs a battle ship from his jacket pocket and plugs it into his PET. A Red Cyber blade for ProtoMan. Iris grabs one from her dress pocket and it was also a cyber sword. A pink one for Zera Mythos.

ProtoMan and Zera enter the NetField and saw MegaMan and Lyra. Lyra had a body like them and had green with yellow cyber armor with black for her gloves and her hair was blonde like Rolls and she had green eyes that were light and she carried a silver guitar weapon in hand. MegaMan had a blue cannon arm launcher gun that Lan picked for him. He had blue armor and his crest was on his chest and he had blue gauntlets on. "Don't get in my way MegaMan." Said Lyra.

"What?" MegaMan asked he looks at his partner.

"I said, don't get in my way." Lyra said with a serious tone in her voice.

"This is suppose to be a team battle Sonia." Lan told his partner.

"Don't care...just listen to Lyra...and we can win." Sonia said not looking at her partner, and focusing on her NetNavi Lyra. "Lyra will destroy ProtoMan...you watch and see Lan Hikari." Sonia said.

ProtoMan looks at Zera. "Follow me." He said to her. Iris looks at Chaud who nods at her. The battle begins now. Lyra charges ProtoMan while MegaMan looks at Zera as she looks at him.

"Get ready ProtoMan!" Chaud yelled out.

"I'm ready!" ProtoMan said as he charges at Lyra with his cyber red sword. Lyra and ProtoMan clash. MegaMan shoots blasts at Zera as she blocks the attacks with her Pink cyber blade. ProtoMan kicks Lyra away from him and looks over at MegaMan as he is kicking Zera. ProtoMan shoots an energy blade at MegaMan and it he hits him and he goes down.

"MEGAMAN!" Lan yelled out in shock.

"It seems MegaMan is down...can he recover from that blast!?" Ribbita yelled out.

"I got this." Sonia said. "Lyra get ProtoMan."

"Yes Sonia." Lyra said as she shoots out at ProtoMan and he goes down as well. "Got him." Lyra said. Zera sees that ProtoMan is down and takes advantage of it. She leaps into the air and tackles down Lyra and stabs her in the stomach with her blade. Lyra screams and logs out.

"Lyra has been defeated." Higsby said as Lyra enters back into Sonia's PET. The crowd cheers for Lan and MegaMan...but they were loving Iris and her Navi Zera Mythos.

"I got this Sonia." Lan said. Sonia was not happy. She growls in frustration.

"DARN THAT PROTOMAN!" Sonia growled.

"It is now a 2 on 1 during this time! MegaMan VS ProtoMan and Zera! Who is going to win?" Ribbita said into her mic. The crowd goes wild.

"Iris...I got Lan...just tell Zera to watch out and ProtoMan shall deal with MegaMan." Chaud told Iris.

"No...I will not let you fight alone ProtoMan." Zera said.

"What...you heard Chaud...back down." MegaMan then shot ProtoMan in the head with his blaster and he goes down. Zera gasps out in fright.

"Iris...why didn't you listen!?" Chaud snaps at Iris.

"ProtoMan is fine." Iris said as Chaud looks in awe. He was alright...just a cracked helmet now...but he was still going into the fight. "You can do this."

"Come on MegaMan! Shoot ProtoMan again!" Lan yelled out. MegaMan nods and aims at ProtoMan as he is getting up. Zera notices and steps infront of him and takes a blast shot into her chest. The crowd gasps in horror. Chaud gasps and Iris smiles. Zera goes down hard and ProtoMan checks on her.

"Are you alright Zera!?" He yelled out in shock.

"I'm fine...just beat MegaMan." Zera said with a smile and logs out.

"Zera has been eliminated!" Ribbita said.

ProtoMan nods and looks at MegaMan and summons another red cyber blade for his left hand now. "Time to end this." ProtoMan said to himself.

"Thank you for saving ProtoMan, Iris." Chaud said to his partner.

"Welcome Chaud." Iris smiled as Zera was back in her PET. Sonia was talking with Lan.

"Get ProtoMan...so we can win and go to the finals...got it?"

"Got it...MegaMan knows what he's doing." Lan said.

"He better." Sonia said...she didn't quite like Lan, but if he can beat ProtoMan...she would open up to him.

"It seems MegaMan might not win this battle." Ms Mari said.

"But ProtoMan is injured...one more blow to his skull...and Lan wins this." Tia said.

"You sure about that?" Luna asks her.

"Yes I am." Tia said as she closes her eyes.

"GO CHAUD!" Yai yelled out, cheering for her crush. Chaud looks at Yai as she waves at him. Chaud just looks back at the battle, ignoring Yai.

"Don't let her distract you." Iris told Chaud with no emotion.

"I'm fine Iris." Chaud said. Iris watches the battle as Sonia does as well. Both eliminated from the match up.

"Come one ProtoMan...just another hit and I win." MegaMan said.

"I don't think so." ProtoMan said as he fires his left hand at MegaMan. He jumps out of the way and ProtoMan shoots his right hand at MegaMan. He gets hit in the leg. MegaMan falls down in pain with a red cyber sword in his leg.

"COME ON MEGAMAN! FIRE A BLAST AT PROTOMAN NOW!" Lan ordered his NetNavi. "WE CAN WIN THIS!"

MegaMan sees ProtoMan walking to him. He raises his cannon arm out and fires at ProtoMan. Chaud tells ProtoMan to get out of the way. ProtoMan doges it quickly as he pulls his cyber sword from MegaMan's leg. He then MegaMan in the other leg. "GET UP MEGAMAN!" Lan ordered.

"You can't win." ProtoMan said. MegaMan eyes were open wide as he gets a hit from ProtoMan as he hits him in the head. MegaMan logs out. Sonia signs in annoyance. The crowd cheers at Iris and Chaud. Lan was shocked. He had never lost the first round at all.

"WE HAVE OUR WINNERS! THE TEAM OF CHAUD AND IRIS WITH THEIR NETNAVIS, PROTOMAN AND ZERA MYTHOS!" Ribbita yelled out as the crowd cheers.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT SONIA!" Lan argues at Sonia.

"MY FAULT!? YOU'RE THE ONE WHO DIDN'T END PROTOMAN QUICK ENOUGH!" Sonia yelled at Lan.

"WE WON!" Iris yelled and giggles as she hugs Chaud. Chaud blushes a little bit as he was surprised by Iris's actions. Yai growls in anger at she saw that Iris hugged Chaud. Chaud hugs back.

"Now our next battle is the team of Dex and Ben VS Maylu and Geo! That will be tommorow folks!" Higsby announced. Iris and Chaud walk out of the gym.

"You did great back their for your first time Net Battling." Chaud said.

"Thank you." Iris said.

"I was shocked that Zera did that for ProtoMan...it was a great sacrifice."

"Yea...I was a bit shocked too." Iris said. Lan and Sonia also walk out still arguing.

"I told you I would win agianst MegaMan." Chaud said.

"IT WAS SONIA'S FAULT OK! I HAD YOU AND YOU KNOW IT!" Lan yelled at Chaud. Chaud then got annoyed by his yelling.

"Lan...I thought you did great." Maylu said.

"REALLY!? HECK NO...I DID BAD BECAUSE OF SONIA!"

"IT WAS NOT ME OK! IT WAS YOUR OWN FAULT!" Sonia walked out of the school growling. Geo runs after her.

"Why can't you two get along?" Maylu asked. "I'm friends with Geo. So why can't you be friends with Sonia...and why do you have to be rivals with Chaud?"

"Because I got to prove to Chaud that I'm better then him." Lan said, putting his arms behind his head.

"Well...I'm going to go back to class...see you later Lan." Maylu said before she got stopped by Iris.

"Maylu...Lan did good...I don't know what's his problem." Iris said to her.

"Yea...he has some issues...but hopefully...he will be alright by the time this day ends." Maylu said as she went back to class as kids and teachers also do.

"I'll see you later guys...congratulations on your win." Lan said as he walked off out of school. Tia, Miyu and Jack look at the winners.

"Congrats to you both." Tia said.

"Thank you Tia." Chaud said.

"You two are pretty awesome together." Jack said.

"Yea...I knew you two could pull it off." Miyu said.

"Thank you." Iris said.

"Welcome...see you guys later in the finals." Tia said as she walks off with Miyu and Jack goes back to class. Chaud smiles at Iris as he finds Trill in his PET.

"Hello." Trill waved at Chaud.

"Trill? What are you doing in their?" Iris asked.

"Nothing." Trill said as he looks at Chaud with a smile.

"He's kinda cute." Chaud said with a smile. "So Iris...why do you need Trill?"

"It's for a purpose." Iris said closing her eyes.

"Like what?"

"To save Beyondard." Iris told Chaud.

"Where is that at?" Chaud asked.

"Well...it's a place like no other...I need to bring Trill back to my world...to save it from destruction from the evil clutches of Mr King."

"Mr King? Wasn't he a friend to Lord Wily?"

"Yes...but now they are enemies. Chaud...I'm not really human."

"What?...what do you mean?"

"I am Half Navi...Half Human...but once this is all over...I will be granted a new life...would you be willing to help me get that new life?"

"Of course...I am willing to help you Iris." Chaud said.

"Thank you." Iris smiled as she hugs Chaud once again. Chaud hugs back.


	4. AN ATTACK!

**Saving Beyondard!**

**Chapter 4: An Attack!**

* * *

><p><strong>*With The Net Students having a meeting. Chaud is the current leader of the Net Students.* AN: The Net Students are Lan, Maylu, Geo, Sonia, Chaud and Iris, Dex. Other students at school who are not classified as The Net Students: Yai, Luna, Tory, Jack Etc.***

"Do I have everyone's attention?" Chaud asked as he was at a podium. Lan was sitting next to Sonia and Maylu. Iris was sitting at the end next to Dex who is eyeing her. The Net Students were in a small room right next to Ms Mari's class. It is lunch time right now anyways, so the students have free time after lunch. Everyone raises their hands as a sign they are at Chaud's attention. "Good. As some of us may know...we have an important thing to discuss that involves this girl right here." Chaud as he looked at Iris. She nods and goes up to the Podium. Chaud steps to the right as Iris looks at him. "Go ahead." He said to her.

"Hello everyone." Iris started. She was a bit nervous to tell them who true plan being here in DenTech City in the town of ACDC Town. "Ok...as Chaud mention, I need your guys help to bring Trill back to Beyondard with me to save my world from Mr King."

"How do we get to Beyondard?" Lan asked.

"With a portal." Iris said. "We shall let Wily know."

"I'm coming too right?" Dex asked.

"Only if you want to." Iris said and went back to her seat.

"I shall inform Wily today after school is over...and Lan and Sonia? Please get along with each other." Chaud said.

"We shall try too." Lan said.

"But don't make any promises...I'm still mad at you from earlier today." Sonia said as she puts her arms behind her head. She wasn't a tomboy...but sure she had an attitude like one, she wasn't a girly girl either.

"I'm fine with not going...I got to watch my little brother anyways." Dex said.

"That's ok Dex...we got this." Maylu told him.

"You are all dismissed." Chaud said as the others leave the room. Iris stays as Chaud does also. They had a secret plan that only the know. Iris looks at her PET as she sees Zera and Trill getting along well and Trill laughing. Iris smiles. Chaud sits next to Iris as he sees the two Navis giggling and playing.

"So Trill's with Zera now?" Chaud asked. "That's great."

"Sure is." Iris smiled. "And that makes it easier for us." A beeping sound occurs and that sets Iris and Chaud off. "Trill? What's noise?"

"Um...I don't know." Trill said. Zera sees a red beeping light on the back of Trill.

"Trill...theirs a tracking device on your back!" Zera shouted.

"Tracking device!?" Chaud yelled out. The walls of the door turn into sound proof walls and the doors was tighly shut and locked. Iris gasps in fright as she sees a portal opening up. It blows the podium down as someone walks down on the carpet floor. It was a she.

"Who are you?" Chaud asked the female.

"I am Serenade...a Navi with no Operator...and I claimed to take Trill from that girl." Serenade pointed at Iris. Iris eyes widen open.

"When did you put a tracking device on Trill?" Iris asked the dark skinned female Navi.

"Simple...Mr King put it on him once he was finished made...and you or your brother never noticed it...until now." Serenade smirks evilly.

"Don't you even think about taking Trill, Iris needs him to save Beyondard from Mr King...and you." Chaud said.

"Oh please...that won't happen...now...if you would be a kind Navi Iris and give me Trill...or no harm shall be done...it's simple as that." Serenade said sticking her hand out.

"No." Iris said and Serenade narrows her eyes at the PET that Iris holds.

"That's odd...a NetNavi operating a NetNavi...how is that possible?" Serenade asked as she never had seen a Navi operating a Navi before in her lifetime.

"She's half human...that's why." Chaud answered for Iris.

"Oh...well if she's a half human...then maybe she can feel pain like the rest of you humans on this Earth!" Serenade shouted as she shoots a yellow shard out from her palm and Iris gets hit by it in her shoulder. No blood out but Iris screams in pain. Her shoulder hurt badly as if she felt it piercing her skin...but she had cyber armor underneath her human body. Sparks form on her shoulder that got hit. Chaud was speechless...he didn't know what to do. He takes Iris's PET that fell once Iris got hit in her shoulder. Serenade chuckles. "Oh...it hurt doesn't it?"

"You want Trill...you got to take him from me." Chaud said with anger in his eyes.

"I sure will." Serenade laughs. Chaud stares at the Navi. Iris removes the shard from her shoulder and holds onto it as she gets up on her feet. Serenade looks at her and smirks. Iris looks at Serenade and growls.

"If this goes long enough...I might have to use my power." Chaud said. Iris looks at Chaud.

"What human has powers that can fight against me? If you won't give me Trill...then I'll just have to kill you." Serenade smirked again and aims her palm at Chaud, Iris pushes Chaud down as Serenade fires and it hits the wall and it sticks to it. Serenade floats in the air and looks down at Iris and Chaud. Serenade was going to aim at Iris's PET forcing Trill to come out...and Zera...to be damaged. Iris sees this and crawls to her PET with an injured right shoulder and all.

"Iris hurry!" Chaud yelled out as he gets up and jumps to Serenade and the impact sends her into wall. Serenade grabs Chaud and throws him into the wall. Iris grabs her PET and tells Trill to exit now. But he was afraid too. Zera couldn't exit out and Serenade aimed at Iris's head.

"I'm afraid it's too late." Serenade said and fires at Iris's head with a yellow shard. Chaud sees this and he was transformed into ProtoMan...his PET was gone and he blocks the hit with his red cyber sword. Iris gasps out.

"WHAT THE HECK IS THAT!?" Serenade yelled in shock.

"Chaud...you're ProtoMan!" Iris exclaimed.

"No...Proto Blade Chaud. My transformation power." He said and launches to Serenade and cuts her in the stomach and she gags and teleports back to Beyondard. Chaud lands on his feet and turns to face Iris and cancels his transformation. His PET in his pocket. "Let me see it." Chaud said as Iris removes her hand from her injured shoulder. "How can we repair it?"

"Trill can...Trill...it's safe now...please heal me." Iris said into her Pink PET. Trill comes out and touches Iris's shoulder and a light appears and her shoulder was healed. "Thank you Trill." Iris said and hugs him. The sound proof walls were removed and the door was now opened.

"Welcome Onee-Chan." Trill said and hugs her back and enters Iris's PET with Zera Mythos.

"So...you know the plan right?" Chaud asked her.

"Yes...we are going to Beyondard tonight...just the two of us...no one else is coming...and no one else shall know." Iris said.

"And the NetBattle Tournament?"

"I'm not sure...If we can be quick enough with this...then we shall make it in time for the finals tommorow" Iris said as she gets up and looks at Chaud.

"Alright...but what if things go bad?"

"I shall tell Zera to let MegaMan know...and I'm sure he will tell Lan and the others...don't worry...we shall be fine Chaudy-Kun." Iris said. Chaud gasps a little and eyes were widen. Did Iris just call him Chaudy-Kun?

"...I guess...we should head back to class." Chaud said as he gathers his thoughts. Iris nods and the two leave the room and head back into Ms Mari's room.

"Welcome back Iris and Chaud." Ms Mari said. "Detention for both of you...for walking in late." Lan laughs his butt off as Ms Mari said that.

"THAT'S HILARIOUS!" Lan said as he laughs hard.

"Lan!?" Ms Mari yells at him.

"Huh?"

"I'm sure you don't want detention right?" Ms Mari asked in a calm voice.

"No mam." Lan said as he is scared.

"Good...I'm sure you wouldn't want your dad or mom to know." Ms Mari said as she turns to face Chaud and Iris.

"Nice job idiot." Sonia said.

"Shut it." Lan snapped at

"BE QUITER BACK THEIR!" Ms Mari yelled out. She turns to Iris and Chaud again. "Where were you two?"

"I was...running late from lunch." Iris lied.

"I got a call from my dad." Chaud lied.

"Uh Ms Mari...they were still in that room right next to you." Dex said.

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT FROM ANYONE ELSE BUT THEM...GOT IT!?" Ms Mari snapped.

"Yes Ms Mari." The class said in unison.

"Alright...but if it happens again...you get suspended...am I clear?"

"Yes Ms Mari." Chaud and Iris said as they take their seats and Ms Mari resumes class.


	5. Into Beyondard & A Crush Development?

**Saving Beyondard!**

**Chapter 5: Into Beyondard and a crush development!?**

* * *

><p><strong>*10:00 PM. Iris and Chaud enter Lord Wily's Lab and they turn on the lights.*<strong>

"Ok...Chaud we need to open the portal...and then walk in...I'm not sure where we will be at once we enter in." Iris told Chaud, as she had Trill by the hand.

"Ok." Chaud said. As Iris was about to open the Portal, someone catches their attention.

"What do you think you two are doing in my lab at this hour?" Lord Wily asked, stepping out of the darkness.

"We are going to Beyondard." Iris told Wily.

"Just the two of you? No...it's too dangerous...you need others with you." Lord said.

"You want Lan, Maylu, Geo and Sonia with us?" Chaud asked. Lord Wily nods his head.

"We shall do as you say sir." Iris said. Lord Wily brings in the others.

"Now be careful you six. Keep Trill away from King." Wily said to the group.

"Most of Beyondard is abanded, because of the Zoanroids." Said Iris. Lan asks her a question.

"How do we know what a Zoanroid looks like?"

Iris answers, "They have a symbol on their chest and colored dark purple or indigo." Iris opens the Portal to Beyondard.

"Ok...so where we be at once we get to Beyondard?" Chaud asked.

"I don't know. We won't be all apart...but I think it's best if we split up in three." Iris said as she enters Beyondard with her friends and their NetNavis as well. Lord Wily watches the Portal close. They were finally in Beyondard. The place they arrived at seemed to be an old factory.

"Where the hell are we?" Sonia asked looking around.

"We're in Beyondard. In an old factory." Iris said calmly. Trill was out of Iris's PET holding Iris's hand.

"We going in?" Trill asked her.

'Yes Trill...we are going in." Iris said and enters the old factory with the others. "This will be our shelter."

"Any lights in here?" Lan asked. Iris turns on the lights and they see a purple and black robotic figure.

"A Zoanoroid." Chaud said and looks at the robot.

"I GOT YOU TRILL!" The male Zoanoroid yells out and charges the group. Chaud grabs Trill and carries him on his back as Iris leaps into the air and kicks the face of the evil robotic.

Lan and Maylu run with Chaud into a room as Iris and Geo and Sonia drag the robot and throw him into a steel door. "You are not taking Trill." Iris said to the knocked out robot. Geo and Sonia and Iris walk out of the room and go with the others in a room. It was a big room and their was a small kitchen and bedrooms and bathrooms.

"I lived here with my brother...it's the safest place in this factory for Trill." Iris said.

"That's great." Lan said as Trill jumps down from Chaud's back.

"Is it true...you all can become your Navi?" Iris asked looking up at the cieling of the big room.

"Huh?" Lan didn't quite understand her question.

"Yes...we can. I turn into ProtoMan as Proto Blade Chaud." Chaud said.

"I turn into Lyra as SoundForce Sonia." Sonia said.

"I turn into Roll as MegaBow Maylu." Maylu said.

"I turn into MegaMan as MegaBlue Lan." Lan said. Iris looks at her PET.

"Can I turn into Zera Mythos?"

"I'm not sure Iris...you can try." Chaud said to her. Iris nods and presses the middle button, but nothing happens.

"Is she programmed to do that?" Lan asked.

"No...but we will make sure once this is done...we get you that power." Chaud said and smiles at Iris.

"Thank you." Iris nods. Trill runs around the room chasing a butterfly. "Trill be careful." Iris said and walks to him. The butterfly lands on Iris's finger.

"It's pretty!" Trill exclaimed. The butterfly flies away. Trill chases it.

"So...where do we have to go?" Chaud asked.

"To Mr King's lab. I have to enter his basement and get Trill into the chamber room. After that...I'm not sure what's going to happen next." Iris said.

"Well let's hope it won't take long." Lan said.

"It will." Iris said. "But...if we can make it quickly to Mr King's lab...then this will be all over in a matter of seconds." Sonia signs as she is sitting with Geo. She had a crush on him. Maylu had a crush on Lan. Chaud didn't have a crush on anyone and Iris...well she couldn't love just yet...but that didn't mean she couldn't have feelings for someone in this very room...a boy.

"Well...what the heck are we suppose to go? No map or anything in this place." Sonia said.

"I know my way here...it won't be long if we keep moving. As long as we're together...we shall be able to find King's lab with ease. It's a tall tower like building. My brother Colonel is here somewhere...I can locate him and he will help as well." Iris said to the gang.

"Anything to eat in this place?" Lan asked opening the fridge. "Well...there is nothing in this." He said and closes the door. He stomach growls.

"Iris? Any place we can go eat?" Maylu asked.

"I know a good restaurant in the city of Beyas. We can go now if you would like."

"That sounds good." Lan said as his stomach growls more.

"I'll pass on the food." Chaud said.

"You sure?" Iris asked looking at Chaud as he is crossing his arms.

"Yea...I'll stay here and watch Trill." Chaud said to her.

"Ok...Promise me you'll keep him safe."

"I will Iris." Chaud smiled.

"Ok guys...let's go eat. The city isn't far from here...we'll be back." Iris said and walked out with Geo, Sonia and Maylu and Lan.

* * *

><p><strong>*In Beys City*<strong>

Iris and the group enter Beys City and head to the small restaurant to eat. "So what does everyone want?"

"I'll have the chicken soup." Lan said.

"I want the subway curry." Maylu said.

"I'll get a hot dog." Geo said.

"I'll get steak." Sonia said.

"I'll have the noodle soup and rice. I'll get Chaud some chicken curry." Iris said.

"Do you like Chaud, Iris?" Lan asked. Iris's eyes widen up and a blush was on her face.

"No...no I don't." Iris said.

"You sure? Because you always smile at him." Maylu said.

"We won't tell him...we swear." Geo said to her.

"Ok...look...I'm not suppose to fall in love with a human. A Navi cannot fall in love with a human. Even if I am half human. It can't work out." Iris said.

"But when this is all over Iris...and you do become fully human...then you can love right?" Sonia asked the brunette.

"Yes." Iris said.

"Then it shall be done. Chaud's not really a romance type of guy...but I think you can catch his attention." Maylu said and smiles. Iris smiles back.

"Yes...I do like him." Iris admitted calmly with a blush on her face.

"AWWWWW!" Maylu had hearts in her eyes. Iris blushes hard. "That's so cute Iris!"

"Good luck getting him...I heard he doesn't want a relationship. I mean look at Yai." Sonia said. Everyone just laughs. The food arrives 20 minutes later. Iris orders Chaud's food and they pay and leave Beys and head back to the old factory.

"Chaud we got you some food." Geo said.

"Thank you." Chaud said and smiled.

"How was Trill?" Iris asks Chaud as he sits at a table and eats his food.

"He was good." Chaud said with a smile.

"Thank you for watching him. Now in the morning...we shall be moving...so get plenty of rest."

"We will Iris." Lan said as he sets up his bed. Maylu and Geo and Sonia get their beds ready. As the group gets their beds ready, their Navis were also getting ready to sleep. Iris was going to watch Trill for the night. It was getting late and everyone needed rest for tomorrow morning.

"Goodnight everyone. We have a journey ahead of us tommorow morning." Iris said as the lights are turned off and she sits down on the couch watching Trill sleep. Chaud, Lan, Maylu, Geo, Sonia and Trill were sleeping as Iris was awake and watching Trill to make sure no enemy takes him away. As hours pass Iris was getting tired. Chaud was awake and it's been past midnight. He sees Iris asleep on the couch, without a blanket. Chaud takes his blanket and gives it to Iris and he watches Trill until dawn.

* * *

><p><strong>*The Next Morning.*<strong>

Iris closes the factory gate entrance and turns to face the others. Carrying bags over their shoulders. "Are we ready to go?" She asks them, holding Trill's hand.

"Yes." Lan said.

"I'm ready." Sonia said.

"We're ready when you are." Chaud said. Iris nods and starts the walk. She leads the others across the desert. The gang walks what seems like an hour; but it's only been about 15 minutes.

Lan groans. "How much farther? It feels like we've been walking for hours."

"We should be their shortly." Iris said ignoring Lan's complaining.

"Iris? You think we can stop for a couple of minutes. My feet are hurting." Maylu said as she walks a little bit slower. Sonia and Geo were fine.

"Are you kidding...this is a great way to get in shape." Sonia said with a smile. Lan frowns and signs in complaint.

"We are not stopping anytime soon." Iris said. Trill was looking up at Iris as he was holding her hand. Chaud was behind them and Lan and Maylu were slowly getting behind. Lan catches his breath as everyone looks at him.

"Just a couple of seconds please." He said. Trill taps Iris's arm.

"What is it Trill?" She asks the little Navi.

"Big scary man." Trill points at a tall man in a brown coat and silver glasses. It was Joker. Iris or Trill doesn't know that he works with Mr King.

"Are you guys lost?" Asked Joker.

"No sir...we are fine." Iris said to the man.

"Well...it seems you are out here in the middle of Beyondard's desert." Joker removes his glasses and walks to the group. Trill hides behind Iris.

"We must be getting somewhere sir...now if you excuse us." Iris said and walks past Joker and the others do too. Joker smirks as he speaks into a small microphone on his neck.

"Target has been found." He said into it.

"Good." Mr King said.

"That guy was scary." Trill said with a whimper.

"It's ok Trill." Iris said and smiled at him. Trill becomes happier whenever Iris smiles at him and tells him things will be ok.

"Are we almost their yet?" Lan asked.

"Not yet...but if we keep walking without stopping we can make it in time." Iris said and keeps walking.

"How is she not tired." Sonia asks as she begins to also slow down a bit. Geo is being the same way.

"We are almost their...just a little bit more walking." Chaud said to the group behind him.


	6. The Save For Beyondard and Eros?

**Saving Beyondard!**

**Chapter 6: The Save For Beyondard and Eros!?**

***With Mr King and his people.***

* * *

><p>"So...where did you last see Trill?" Mr King asked Joker.<p>

"I saw him with Iris and people were with her. They seem to be friends from the real world." Joker said.

"Oh...so she brought some friends with her for help...well Iris 2 can play at that game." Mr King smirks evilly. "Heartless! You're up next."

"I will do my best sir." Heartless said and went out of King's lab. Slur walks with Serenade in King's Lab.

"Slur, Serenade what do you need?" King asked.

"We heard that Trill was here in Beyondard. Is that correct sir?" Serenade asked.

"Why yes it is very true. Heartless is going to see him right now." King gets off his throne chair and walks to Serenade and Slur.

"Do you want us to get him?" Slur aske folding his arms.

"No." Mr King said. "Heartless will file a report upon her investigation."

"Yes sir." Serenade and Slur said together and bow to Mr King.

"I wonder what Heartless will write?" Mr King thinks to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>*With The Heroes finding a resting place for a little while.*<strong>

"We rest up for about 5 minutes, ok? Then we shall continue moving." Iris said. She could use some of her powers here in Beyondard; considering she is half Navi. Lan and Maylu rest up in the shade from a small tree. Sonia and Geo drink some water from their bags they had took for the journey. Trill was picking out some leaves from a small bush. Chaud was watching his friends and he drinks water as well; he was not in the shade.

"You're not hot Chaud?" Iris asked him.

"Not really...but I am kinda getting a little sweaty." Chaud said and removes his red jacket. He puts on his shoulder. "You thirsty?"

"No. I'm good." Iris said.

"It's so hot!" Lan complained.

"Yea...my feet are burning." Maylu groaned.

"Oh stop it you two." Sonia said and rolls her eyes.

"Yea...it's not that bad." Geo said and Sonia glares at him.

"What?" Geo asks Sonia.

"Don't follow me after a sentence please." Sonia said.

"I didn't do anything." Geo said to her as she turns to face the other direction while chuckling.

"Alright, are we done resting now?" Iris asked.

"Yes." Lan and Maylu said in sync.

"Let's get moving guys." Chaud said as Iris leads the group while holding Trill's hand. As the group continues moving they didn't notice they were being watched by Heartless. She had a pen and paper, and writes things down. She didn't quite know where they were going...but that wasn't going to stop Heartless from tracking Trill down.

"We are almost there guys." Iris said. The group comes too a city. It was the city of Kijas. Where Mr King's lab was. People were shopping and Navis were also talking to people. "We are here in the city of Kijas. Mr King's lab is here in this city."

"So is that it up there?" Sonia asked pointing to a high tower.

"Yes." Iris said and walks through the crowd of people and Navis. Heartless walks behind them with a hat over her head. She keeps writing.

"I hope we aren't walking into a trap once we get there." Chaud said.

"Well if we do, we can just defend ourselves." Lan said.

"I hope so." Maylu said and bumps into someone. "I'm so sorry." She said to the stranger.

"That's ok." Said the old lady to Maylu. The group continues to move forward to Mr King's lab.

10 minutes later; the gang has arrived at King's lab. "We are here now." Iris said and opens the basement door. The lights were not working for some reason.

"Anyone got a flashlight?" Lan asked.

"Nope." Sonia said.

"No, sorry Lan." Maylu said.

"I got nothing." Geo said.

"I have one." Chaud said and takes a small flash light out and shines it in the basement room. He shines it on the chamber that Trill needs to be put in.

"What happens once I go in their?" Trill asked Iris.

"I don't know Trill...but what I do know, is that Beyondard will be saved." Iris said.

"Saved? I don't think so." Said a female voice.

"Who said that?" Lan asked looking around. Chaud looks around with his flashlight. He sees a figure standing and sees red glowing eyes.

"You shall not save Beyondard Iris." Said the female figure.

"Who are you? Are you working with Mr King?" Iris asked the figure.

"Yes I am." She said and steps forward the group. She looked like an evil version of Iris. "My name's Eros. I am your copy Iris."

Iris gasps in horror. "But, Trill was never taken!"

"He didn't need to be taken to create me. Unlike you, I am full Navi." Eros said. Her hair was darker in brown color and her cyber armor was red and she had an evil smile on her face. Iris charges her and punches her in the face. Eros doesn't flinch. Eros grabs Iris's hand and breaks it. Iris screams in pain. Lan, Maylu, Sonia, Geo and Chaud gasp in horror.

"We got to help!" Maylu said and transforms into Roll as MegaBow Maylu. Roll has pink cyber armor, but Maylu's form she has Azure armor. She points her arrow arm cannon launcher at Eros's face. Trill heals Iris's broken hand. Lan transforms as well into MegaMan as MegaBlue Lan. He points his blaster cannon at Eros's face as well.

"You're not going anywhere." Chaud said to her. Eros smirks and fires at the chamber. It explodes and an alarm goes blaring in Mr King's Lab.

"YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Sonia yelled and transforms also. She smashes her silver guitar weapon at Eros and she hits a wall. Trill goes to the chamber and glows as he puts his hands on the broken parts. He is fixing the chamber with his Navi powers and Iris watches him. Eros flies to Trill to stop him from recovering the broken chamber. Chaud transforms into ProtoMan as ProtoBlade Chaud and Geo also transforms into Omega-Xis as CyberForce Geo.

"You're not hurting Trill!" Chaud yelled out and blocks Eros's attack. Trill restores the Chamber he needs to be put into.

"TRILL ENTER IN IT NOW!" Iris yelled at him. Eros gasps.

"NO! HE SHALL NOT ENTER!"

Geo punches Eros in the head and she falls down. Trill enters inside the chamber and presses the button. The white chamber glows white and everyone looks at it. It glows brighter.

"What's going on!?" Maylu asked as everyone cancels their transformations.

A white ball of light consumes everyone in Beyondard. Iris awakes in a pink bedroom and she is wearing magenta pijamas. She sees her two butterfly bows on a dresser. Iris gets out of bed and rubs her eyes and puts in her two butterfly bows on both sides of her head. She sees a poster of what looks like Zera Mythos. But she sees her face and hair instead of Zera's. On the poster it read: Z Blade Iris. "Is that me?" Iris asked herself. "Am I fully human?" She changes her clothes into a pink blouse with a white long skirt with black shoes and long black socks that reach to her knees. She grabs her backpack and heads out of the house and heads to the school to see Maylu and Sonia.

"Hi Airisu!" Maylu said to her and waves.

"Hey Airisu." Sonia waved at her.

"Hi Sonia, Hi Maylu." Airisu waved back at the two girls.

"Ummmmm Airisu? We use those names when we transform only. We don't want anybody to know our identity." Maylu said to the brunette.

"Oh I'm sorry." Airisu said.

"It's ok Airisu. I go by Meiru and Sonia goes by Misora. You go by Airisu." Meiru told her.

"Oh...ok Meiru." Airisu smiled. "So how are the guys?"

"They're doing ok. That NetBattle tournament thing is later today where Geo and I go face off against Ben and Dex." Meiru said.

"Good luck." Misora puts her arms behind her head after she said that. "I hope you do well with Geo."

"I'm sure I will." Meiru said with a smile.

"So what are the boys doing?" Airisu asked.

"I think they are hanging out. Oh by the way Airisu, they go by different names as well. Chaud goes by Enzan, Lan goes by Netto and Geo goes by Subaru." Misora answered.

"Ah ok." Airisu nods. She sees Enzan, Netto and Subaru walking towards them.

"Hello ladies." Netto said.

"Hey Netto." Meiru greeted him.

"How are you doing Misora?" Subaru asked her.

"I'm doing ok...but I'm still mad at Netto for making us lose."

"YOU'RE STILL UP ON THAT TOPIC!?" Netto yelled in anger at Misora. She fakes yawns in response.

"Boring as always Netto." Misora said after her fake yawn.

"Good morning Airisu. How does it feel to be fully human?" Enzan asks her.

"It...feels great." Airisu said blushing.

"I'm glad. So what happened with Trill?"

"I don't know...I think he might be gone."

"Like dead?"

"No...but...perhaps...meditating...for something." Airisu thinks. The bell rings for class to start.

"Well I'll see you in class Airisu." Enzan smiles at her and walks off to class.

"Bye Enzan." Airisu waves bye and heads for her class.

"I'll talk to you later Misora." Subaru smirked at her and walks off. Misora questions his smirking.

"Please Netto don't get into a fight with Misora. Please...for me?" Meiru asked looking at Netto.

"Yea...sure." Netto said blankly. He didn't want to admit it, but he wanted to punch Misora.

"Good." Meiru nods and heads with Misora to her class. Netto stares at Misora and forms a fist. He goes to his class with Airisu.


	7. NetBattle Tournament Part 2

**Saving Beyondard!**

**Chapter 7: NetBattle Tournament Part 2 and The Purple Beam Of Force!**

**At The GYM for the second round of the NetBattle Tournament.**

* * *

><p>"Welcome back everyone to our NetBattle Tournament!" Ribitta said into her microphone, people sit and cheer in the seats. "It's time for the second round. The team of Meiru and Subaru with their Navis Roll and Omega-Xis against the other team of Ben and Dex with their Navis YardMan and GutsMan."<p>

"LET'S DO THIS GUTSMAN!" Dex told his NetNavi.

"GustsMan shall win for you Dex." GutsMan said as he enters the NetField with YardMan.

Ben was the silent type. He didn't talk much...but he was sure smart.

"You ready Roll?" Meiru asks her Navi from her PET.

"I sure am Meiru-Chan." Roll said.

"Let's win this Omega-Xis." Subaru said and he nods and enters with Roll into the NetField.

"Battle starts in 2 minutes, make sure to choose a weapon to do battle!" Ribitta announce to the audience.

"LETS GO ROLL! LETS GO ROLL! LETS GO ROLL!" The crowd cheers for Meiru and her NetNavi Roll as well as Omega-Xis and Subaru. Ben ignores the cheers for the opposing team.

"I choose a mace weapon." Subaru said and Omega-Xis summons a mace weapon in his hand. He had a Navi body like the others. He had black dark green cyber armor and his eyes were black and his hair was dark forest green. He had a green design on his gauntlets and boots, that were colored black. His helmet was green and had his crest on top of it. Roll's color changed. Instead of Pink cyber armor she had on Azure cyber armor. Meiru selects arrows for her. Roll summons an arrow launcher cannon for her right hand. GutsMan was going to use his fists, as they were big and strong. YardMan was going to use a tree branch like blade weapon and a wood shield.

"BEGIN THE NETBATTLE!" Higsby yelled out and the Navis start to battle as people watch. Airisu was sitting with Misora and Enzan and Netto. Netto was sitting away from Misora and Enzan. Airisu was sitting next to Enzan, talking about the battle that was going on in the middle of the gym.

"TAKE THIS!" GutsMan said and slams his hands on Omega-Xis. He goes down hard and Subaru tells him to get up. The crowd was in awe. Dex smirks and chuckles.

"We so got this GutsMan." He said to his NetNavi.

"ROLL ARROW!" Roll shouted and shoots a giant azure heart arrow at GutsMan as he is laughing. He gets hit and he goes boom. The crowd cheers.

"NO!" Dex screamed.

"Great job Roll." Meiru smiled at her NetNavi.

"Thanks." Roll said to her and looks at Omega-Xis and then at YardMan."

"GUTSMAN HAS BEEN ELIMINATED!" Ribitta yelled.

"Excellent work Meiru." Airisu said to herself. She sees Enzan nodding in response.

"They are going to be a challenge if they win this." He said.

"But we can beat Meiru and Subaru right?" Airisu asks him.

"Yes." Enzan smiled at Airisu. She blushes in response. Roll was trying to hit YardMan but he kept dodging her arrow attacks. Roll was getting frustrated. Omega-Xis couldn't hit him either.

"Let's try to corner him." Omega said to his partner Roll.

"Alright Omega-Xis, your call." Roll responded to her partner. Meiru looks at Subaru and he nods at her. Dex was talking to his partner Ben.

"I got this Dex." Ben said calmly.

"You better got this or we ain't going to face Enzan and Airisu at the finals."

"I know." Ben said and removes his glasses and tells YardMan to attack Roll and Omega-Xis. YardMan fires a beam of wood at Roll and Omega-Xis as they doge the blast. Roll fires arrows at him and he gets wired and falls to the ground unable to move. Omega-Xis leaps in the air and was going to end YardMan and head to the finals against Zera and ProtoMan.

"End It Onega-Xis!" Subaru told his NetNavi. Omega-Xis slams his mace down crushing YardMan and he and Roll defeat him to move in to the finals. YardMan enters back into Ben's PET as he is eliminated. Omega-Xis and Roll high five each other in victory.

"We have our winners!" Ribitta said into her mic, the crowd goes wild. Meiru and Subaru high five each other. Everyone takes a break as the finals were starting in 20 minutes. That gave Airisu and Enzan enough time to prepare for the NetBattle against Meiru and Subaru. Netto congrats Meiru on her battle as Yai and Luna comfort a crying Dex and Ben keeps silent. Ms Mari tells Meiru and Subaru how well they did and wish them luck in the final battle. Meiru talks with Misora.

"You did good against Dex and Ben." Misora said to her friend and teammate. "Good luck in the finals."

"Thanks, we're gonna need it." Meiru said as she sees Airisu walking to them.

"You did great back there. Congrats Meiru, I can't wait to battle you and Subaru. I know we are part of World Three and represent WWW and we shouldn't fight, but I think this is a good time to fight one another."

"I agree." Misora said.

"I agree to." Meiru smiled. Enzan was talking with Subaru and Netto.

"ProtoMan is ready for a fight against Roll and Omega-Xis." Enzan said.

"Omega-Xis won't be that easy to beat Enzan, Omega-Xis is strong. You saw what happened with YardMan." Subaru explained.

"Well good luck to the both of you." Netto said. The finals was about to start and everyone takes seats as Enzan, Airisu, Meiru and Subaru make their way to the NetField. Just as the battle was about to begin, the place shakes and the lights go out and dark clouds were outside shooting purple lightning and not making any thunder claps. Wind started to pick and it breaks the windows of the school. Kids and teachers scream and tell everyone to get outside. Everything calms down and Tia, Miyu, Jack, Dex, Luna, Yai, Tory, Netto, Meiru, Misora, Subaru, Airisu, Enzan and teachers and people from ACDC Town and elders watch the sky. They look in awe at the purple lightning.

"Have you ever seen anything like this?" Asked a teen guy.

"Wow." A teen girl said. People chatter about the event. Tia steps forward and Miyu and Jack stop her.

"We don't know what this thing is...you need to stay with us." Miyu told her older sister.

"I'm just going to take a look." Tia said and people watch her as she enters the parking lot area of the school and she sees a strike a pole and it sparks and explodes. Tia falls due to impact as people shake in fear.

"TIA GET BACK HERE NOW!" Jack ordered her.

"Hold on!" Tia yelled back. Sparks were flying from the pole that was struck. "This...is not an electric storm. It's something else." A purple beam shoots down and absorbs anything it hits. And it was moving towards the school. Kids scream and run into the school as wind picks up again and blows hard and the cars shake a bit.

"WHAT IS THAT THING!" Yai said in fear as she hides in the bathroom and the ground shakes more and the beam keeps moving. Tia sticks her hand out and glows with darkness and fire.

"NO TIA! DON'T DO IT! GET AWAY FROM THAT THING!" Miyu said and runs to her sister as Jack runs after Miyu. Tia doesn't move and Miyu holds on to her as she's getting blown away from the high winds. Jack falls down and Miyu's hat goes flying away.

"It's absorbing things in it's path." Enzan said. Airisu gasps as Netto cheers.

"THAT IS SO COOL!" Netto yelled.

"GET INSIDE NOW!" Ms Mari told the students and they go inside the building but Netto was frozen in awe. Ms Mari grabs him and drags him into the building but not before she gets flown into a window and it breaks. Kids scream again. The Beam comes into contact with Tia and Miyu. A bright light was formed and the Beam was getting stopped by Tia. Miyu looks up at the beam and gasps. The beam was sucking in Tia's power.

"TIA! Stop! It's taking away your Ty Ko Ky!" Miyu yelled out and gets blown away and hits the ground hard and moans in pain. Tia was slowly loosing her grip and the Beam drags her back as the Beam is now moving again.

"WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" Dex screamed.

"I KNOW!" Yai cries in fear. Luna looks out the window and sees Tia and Miyu. Misora heads out the door and helps Miyu up and into the school. Misora closes the doors and locks it.

"What about Tia!?" Meiru asked in shock.

"No on is going out their!" Misora yelled. Tia's glow starts to fade out and her eyes were closing as she was loosing consciousness. Tia looses her power and gets sucked into the beam as the beam moves faster now. All of a sudden, Meiru, Misora, Subaru, Netto were getting pulled into the beam. Meiru screams as kids try to pull her back into the school. Misora goes into the beam and screams. Netto gets sucked in as well and Subaru also. Meiru lets go and goes into the beam. Miyu was mad and glows and tries to stop the beam from pulling people into it. The beam comes in contact with Miyu's hand but she wasn't strong enough in Ty Ko Ky like her sister was. She screams and gets sucked in as well. Airisu and Enzan get sucked in and Jack does too. Yai, Luna get sucked in as well. Other kids get sucked in and some teachers. Ms Mari and Ms Millions were the only teachers not pulled in and elders as well. Tory wasn't pulled, Ben, Tory and others were not pulled into it's force. The beam disspears. Leaving a question on everyone's mind: What was that?


	8. Welcome To The UnderNet

**Saving Beyondard!**

**Chapter 8: Welcome To The UnderNet. **

***With Meiru, Enzan and Luna.* Everyone has gotten separated.***

* * *

><p>"Ow...my head." Meiru rubs her head. "Where are we?"<p>

"I don't know...but I want to get out of here!" Luna yelled out.

"We will find our way out...but first...I would like to know where we are." Enzan said as he looks around him. It was dark and there was barely any light in the room these three were in. "I think we are separated from the others."

"Eh!" Meiru shrieked. And panics.

"Oh great...Yai must be so worried." Luna said. Enzan walks with Meiru and Luna in the strange place. Wherever that beam too them; it was not friendly. The trio walks to a door and it is locked. "Should we knock it down?"

"No. We don't want to know what's in there and expose ourselves." Enzan said. The trio takes another route, hoping to find others who were taken to this dark mysterious place.

* * *

><p><strong>*With Netto, Yai and Jack*<strong>

Netto awakes as his head hurts. "Ouch...my head." Netto gets up and looks around. He was in a bright room with Yai and Jack. "Do you guys know where we are?"

"No but it seems like a lab room." Jack said. Yai was walking around the room and goes to the door and it is locked. "Anyone have any ideas where we are?"

"We're locked in here!" She panics. "Where are the others? Where's my sister!?" Much to his annoyance Jack tells Yai to shut up. Yai growls back at him.

"I'm sure we can find the others." Jack said.

"Well if we're locked in here, we can't find them. So let's bust that door down." Netto said and gets a glass vase and he throws at the door and the vase breaks into pieces.

"YOU IDIOT! THAT WON'T WORK!" Yai said and chokes Netto. Jack face palms himself. Yai lets go of Netto as he catches his breath.

"I'm sorry." Netto apologizes to the short blonde girl.

"Whatever...we just need to find a key. There could be one in this very room." Yai said and looks around the small lab room. Jack and Netto look to.

"I found a key!" Netto yelled out.

"Ok, now open the door." Jack said as Netto went to the door and opens it. Yai, Jack and Netto exit the small room and were in a cyber like world.

"I think this is the Undernet." Netto said.

"The what?" Jack asked.

"It's the Undernet. This is where most evil Navis are." Netto said.

"Oh boy...I hope we don't run into one." Yai said.

"Not a problem...I can just transform and stop those evil Navis from hurting us." Netto said and reached for his PET in his pocket...but it wasn't there. "WHERE'S MY PET! Oh no, this is bad! I just had it before we entered this place from that beam.

"Well maybe you dropped it when the beam sucked you up." Jack said.

"I know I had it with me...if mine's gone, then maybe Meiru's, Misora's, Enzan's and Airisu's are gone to!" Netto panics. "NOW WE ARE SURE TO DIE!" Jack slaps Netto.

"Pull yourself together Netto! We're getting out of the Undernet and I can fight with my Ty Ko Ky! And I wont hesitate to knock some sense into you." Jack told Netto while grabbing his collar.

"Right...sorry." Netto takes deep breaths and fixes his collar.

"Are you done now?" Yai asked.

"Yes...now where should we go?" Netto asked. "Left or right?"

"I say we go left." Jack said pointing to a straight road that lead to darkness.

"I say we go right." Netto said pointing to a straight road that lead to lightness. Yai face palms herself and signs.

"This is never going to work." She said to herself as Netto and Jack argue about which road to take.

* * *

><p><strong>*With Airisu* Airisu's POV.<strong>

I had awaken in a strange room. I noticed I couldn't move. I was chained to a wall. My wrists and ankles chained to a wall with a dagger right infront of me. It was hooked up to a cannon and I saw a dark light up above me. I couldn't turn my head either. My head hurt badly as lights were turned on. Where was I?

"You are awake Airisu." I heard a female voice. And it was none other then my copy: Eros. I thought she was destroyed once Trill was brought to the chamber?

"What are you doing here?" I asked her.

"I live here. This is the Undernet Airisu, a place where the evil Navis live...and you don't want to be here...it's very dangerous...but my master brought you here...because I didn't finish what I was programmed to do. To destroy you!" She yelled at me.

"What would you get from killing me?" I asked her.

"Well...I would get delighted...and my master would reward me...and then I would destroy your house...and then your friends are next." Eros replied. I didn't know where my brother was. I hope he's here and I hope he's human as well. "No one is going to save you." Eros said and takes the dagger from the cannon and stabs me in my stomach. I scream in pain as it hurt so bad. It felt worse than when Serenade shot a shard into my shoulder when I was half human and half navi. Tears flow down my cheeks as Eros pulls the knife out of my stomach. Blood was dripping down from my stomach to the ground. I was in so much pain. Eros kicks my stomach and I groan in pain and then she licks the bloody knife. "Well Airisu, I'm also now fully human. And I have a team just like yours. Sincere and Nastenka."

I see two girls walk in into the room. One was a tough girl that resembled Misora's anger attitude and she was tall and looked very strong and her hair was red. The other girl looked like Meiru but had dark pink hair and it was longer then Meiru's hair. She had light brown eyes as the other girl had golden eyes. "Who are they?" I asked Eros. She smirks at me and looks at her team members.

"We are copies of Maylu and Sonia. I am the copy of Maylu. My name is Sincere."

"I'm the copy of Sonia named Nastenka." She said and pops her knuckles.

"You will not beat Maylu and Sonia!" I yelled at them. I wasn't gonna let these copies destroy my teammates and friends. Eros just laughs at me.

"We know about you three...and your secret identity...and we are going to put an end to the Megapower Girls Z...and you will no longer be a represent of World Three." Eros whispered into my ear. "You see Airisu we were made to destroy our them. And that's what we are going to do." Eros sends Sincere and Nastenka out two different doors. "Why not start with the leader first of the MPGZ: Iris EXE...or I should say Airisu EXE?" Eros was about to stab me again. I close my eyes waiting to die. But nothing happens. I then open my eyes and see Enzan. I was so happy to see him. I gasp in happiness.

"Enzan!" I yelled his name. Eros turns to him and walks to him. Enzan had a serious expression on his face. I knew he was skilled in combat even without turning into ProtoMan. Since he does train with him everyday.

"You will not lay a finger on her." Enzan said to Eros calmly. Eros smirks and tries to punch Enzan, but he blocks it and throws Eros into a wall. She groans in pain as Enzan pulls the chains off of me and carries me down to the floor.

"Enzan, Eros has two girls with her, they are the copies of Maylu and Sonia named Sincere and Nastenka." I told him.

"Do you know where they are?" Enzan asked me.

I answered him, "I think they are going to find Meiru and Misora. We have to go find them before they get hurt. They know about our secret Identity...and want to destroy the MPGZ."

"We shall not let that happen. The NetSavers shall keep them safe." Enzan smiled at me. He and Netto and Subaru represented another man, Mr Famous at his lab SciLab. Owned also my Dr Hikari, Netto's father. They were called the Megaruff Boys Z or MRBZ for short.

"Alright, Let's go then." I said and Enzan grabs my hand and I blush as he runs with me out the room I was in and out the door. I look back and see Eros getting up and she locks her eyes on me.

* * *

><p><strong>*With Sincere and Nastenka finding Tia and Miyu.*<strong>

"You sure we can find them?" Miyu asked her older sister.

"Yes." Tia answered.

"Not if we have anything to do about it." Sincere said and jumps down with Nastenka in front of Miyu and Tia.

"Who are you two?" Tia asked and stares them down.

"We are the team of Sincere and Nastenka." Sincere told the two teal haired girls.

"What do you want?"

"We want to get rid of Maylu and Sonia." Nastenka said and punches Miyu. "And you two will not get in our way."

Tia punches Nastenka and kicks Sincere down. Miyu gets up and sees Nastenka pull out a cannon gun. Miyu leaps into the air and grabs her gun and throws it out of Nastenka's hands and punches her in the face. Sincere tackles Miyu and had a knife in her hands, Tia chokes her and lifts her off of her sister Miyu. Nastenka kicks Tia and Sincere falls on her and gets off of her and runs to Nastenka's gun and throws it to her. Nastenka aims at Miyu. "DON'T MOVE! OR I SHOOT HER!"

Tia stands up as Sincere looks at her. Miyu had a scared look on her face. Tia shoots a fire ball at Nastenka and she falls down and Miyu gets up and kicks and uppercuts Sincere and she is knocked out.

"Let's go find the others...and get out of this place." Tia said as she takes Nastenka's gun weapon and runs with Miyu into a room. Eros was watching and wasn't pleased. She growls and glows with a red aura.

"I shall not let you down...master." Eros said and forms a fist with her hands.

* * *

><p><strong>*With a limo being dropped off at a building in Beyondard. Beyondard is now an island connected to Japan via bridge. A blonde girl with blue eyes wearing a red dress shirt with black leggings and red shoes enters the building and sees a man sitting in a chair*<strong>

"What can I do for you Sherrice?" Asked the man. The girl puts a suit case on the table and the man turns his chair to face the daughter of Ms Millions. It was non other then Mr King.

"I want in the Dealers." Sherrice told the man.

"She is lending us millions of dollars sir, we should let her in." Heartless said.

"Right. Well Sherrice...why do you want to join us?" Mr King asks.

"I want to show Luna and Yai that I'm the better rich girl...and I despise those Megapower girls Z." She said.

"The Megapower Girls Z?"

"Iris, Maylu and Sonia." Sherrice said.

"You think maybe they have something to do with Airisu's plan to stop us? I mean she doesn't know we are alive. She thinks we're dead." Heartless said.

"My question is, who are they really? I know they are the Navis Roll, Harp and Zera...but who are they really. They aren't the real Navis, just using there powers in this world to stop evil." Sherrice said.

"She has a point sir. Maybe Airisu is working with those three girls. And maybe...she's setting something up." said.

"Foolish girl. She really thought we needed Trill? Ha! That was just a set up. We didn't need Trill for anything for my plan...Trill was useless. We need Airisu. And once she finds out her brother is dead...she will be easy to capture." Mr King smirks evilly.

"But will it work on a fully human?" Heartless asked. Sherrice just listens to their conversation.

"I'm not sure...but I think we need to give it a try. Alright Sherrice...you're in...but I want you to keep an watch on Airisu...let me know what she is doing. And about her friends...I think we can deal with them ourselves." Mr King told the 15 year old. Serenade, Slur and ShadeMan come into the room and are behind Mr King. Joker comes in also.

"Yes sir." Sherrice bows down in respect.

"Do not let your mother know you are apart of the Dealers." Heartless told her.

"Do not tell Airisu anything about this. Or her friends." Joker told her.

"I shall not tell a soul." Sherrice said.

"Good girl." Mr King said and singles her off. Sherrice exists the building and goes into her limo and the limo drives off. Mr king hands Heartless the money and she takes it and puts it in a safe.


	9. Final NetBattle & New Student

**Saving Beyondard!**

**Chapter 9: Welcome Home & The Final NetBattle and a new student.**

* * *

><p><strong>*Still in the UnderNet. With Misora and Subaru*<strong>

"Ok Subaru, we find the others and get the heck out of here." Misora said to Subaru.

"Got it." Subaru nods as they walk into a room and Misora turns on the lights. She sees a Navi in the room.

"Would you like some battle chips?" He asked in a robotic voice.

"You think this guy thinks we are Navis?" Misora asked.

"Yea, we can't use the chips anyways, we don't have our PETS." Subaru said and looks at what is for sale. "And we don't have money either."

Misora looks closer at the robotic Navi, and he was programmed to sale chips and didn't know the difference between humans and Navis. He thought humans were Navis as well. "It seems he's programmed for this."

"Would you like some battle chips?" Asked the robot again. Misora grabs him and rips his head off. His body falls and electricity shoots out of it. Subaru eyes widen. Misora looks at Subaru with a questionable look.

"What? He was annoying me." Misora said and walks out the room with Subaru to another room.

"Where are we going now Misora?" Subaru asked the violetnette.

"To find our way out of here." Misora answered as she looks around the room she is with Subaru. Before they could enter the room, they heard a voice call out to them. They turn to see Airisu and Enzan running to them. They also see Meiru and Netto and even Yai and Luna. A white laser shoots out of no where as everyone looks at. Eros comes walking in.

"DO NOT LET THEM ESCAPE!" Said Eros as Sincere and Nastenka run to the group. The group runs into the laser and gets sucked in and teleported out of the UnderNet. Tia and Miyu knock out Eros, Sincere and Nastenka and also enter the laser, leaving this place and heading back to DenTech City. Now Eros, Sincere and Nastenka were not working with Mr King and were working with someone else instead. Eros gets up and wakes her teammates up. "We are not letting them get away from us. You understand me?"

"Yes Eros, we clearly understand." Sincere said to her leader.

"We will not disappoint you Eros." Nastenka said rubbing herself off of dust. "What do we do know Eros?"

"Simple. We go to DenTech City and find those girls." Eros said. Sincere and Nastenka smirk. "We go now." Eros said with an evil smile. She walks with her team to find another way to leave the UnderNet and get into DenTech City.

* * *

><p><strong>*Back at DenTech City, at the school*<strong>

"I'm so glad we made it out of their." Meiru said.

"Yea...now we're back home." Misora said and takes a deep breath.

"Now...are we gonna continue that NetBattle tournament?" Netto asks.

"Once the school gets repaired." Airisu said.

"We won't be able to fight yet until then." Enzan added.

"Right. Maylu and I won't go easy on you." Subaru said.

"Well...I'll be going home now." Meiru said and walks home with Misora and Airisu.

"See yea later girls." Netto waves bye at them.

"See yea." Misora waves back. Enzan and Subaru and Netto hang around for a bit talking about the girls that they are friends with and finally go to Mr Famous's lab with his girlfriend, Makoto Aoki. The boys arrive and sit at a table and receive their PETS back.

"Hello boys, how are you doing?" Makoto asked them and sits with them at the table.

"Things are fine." Netto answers her.

"Good. I see that you three are glad to see your PETS back where they belong."

"Yup." Subaru said looking at Omega-Xis. "And it's also great to be back here."

"Yes. It sure is." Enzan said drinking a cup of soda he got from the lab.

"How do you feel about those girls? I mean, I think you should partner up with them." Mr Famous said as he walks to the table.

"We understand sir. We feel that they need our help. There is these 3 girls of their own team and they want to destroy Iris, Maylu and Sonia." Subaru stated.

"Who are they?" Asked Makoto.

"Eros, Sincere and Nastenka." Enzan said their names.

"We saw them when we entered the UnderNet." Netto added.

"I see, if you can. Get some more information about these three, what is their purpose and why do they want to destroy the Mega Girls." Mr Famous said to the three heroes.

"Yes sir. We will do what we can." Enzan said and walks off with Netto and Subaru.

"You think they can protect the girls and even possibly something more?" Makoto asked her boyfriend.

"I believe so." Famous said. "Let's get back to work Makoto." He said and walks into the main lab room with her.

* * *

><p><strong>*With The Girls going home*<strong>

"So Airisu, do you live with anyone?" Misora asked the brunette.

"No, but I wish I did. I can't find my brother." She said to her friends.

"Well I live with my grandmother." Meiru said.

"I live with my mom and dad." Misora said.

"If you want you can visit us if you get lonely." Meiru said.

"Thanks girls. That would be nice." Airisu said and walks to her house and enters inside.

"I'll see you at school tommorow Misora." Meiru said and hugs her goodbye and leaves to her house, while Misora goes to her house and thinks about Subaru. Airisu lays on her bed thinking about her brother and Enzan. She couldn't find Colonel and didn't know where he was. If only she knew where he could be. And Enzan, she could feel something inside her she never felt before. Her heart would race every time she would see him smile at her. She didn't know if Meiru or Misora felt something like this before, and she was going to ask them tommorow at school. She falls asleep as she dreams about her brother and Enzan.

* * *

><p><strong>*Next Day At School in Ms Millions class.*<strong>

"Ok class. We will have our continuation of the NetBattle tournament later today. So make sure you guys are ready for battle." Said the teacher: Ms Millions. "That means you Meiru, Subaru, Enzan and Airisu."

"Yes mam." Enzan said to her.

"We will do our best." Airisu also said to her.

"Now lets begin our test. I do not want any talking about this test, or I will pick it up and you get a zero on it." Miss Millions passes everyone's test paper to them and she walks back to her desk and sits and watches the students to make sure no one will talk or cheat on the test. After the class was finished with the test, Millions grades them. Meiru and Subaru talk about a stragery to battle against Enzan and Airisu. They also talk about a stragery to battle against them in the final battle to determine the Tag Team NetBattle champions in the final round of the tag team matches. The bell rings and the class leaves for their next class. After lunch they had the battle next. Lunch was in 1 hour. As the class goes on and on, it was finally lunch time. The 6 group of heroes go to lunch and sit together while talking about the NetBattle that was going to be next after lunch was over. The gang eats their food, as Yai and Luna were eying their crushes. Yai was eying Enzan, Luna was eying Subaru. They daydream as they keep eying them. Yai and Luna then bet for the winner of the NetBattle tag team tournament that was taking place after lunch.

"I bet for Enzan." Yai said to her older sister.

"And I bet for Subaru." Luna said.

As everyone finishes eating lunch, they head to the gym for the final battle in this tag team NetBattle tournament and after that was done, a singles tournament was coming next week. As the students and teachers get seated at the gym with Ms Mari and Ms Millions watching them, Ribitta and Higsby go to their announcers table and lights shine on the NetField right in the center of the gym. Enzan makes his way in with Airisu and Meiru and Subaru make their way next. The lights go on in the NetField as the 4 battlers plug in their PETS to the system.

"Battle will begin shortly." Ribitta said as kids talk and teachers talk also.

"Let's see who is going to win this." Said Tia.

"Yea...I bet Meiru and Subaru are going to win." Jack said to his two sisters.

"Well Jack, I think Enzan and Airisu are taking the prize." Miyu said.

"Eh, I really don't care." Jack shrugged.

"You don't care about anything." Tia said as she closes her eyes and Miyu giggles.

"You ready Airisu?" Enzan asked his partner.

"I sure am. You can count on Zera, Enzan." Airisu said with calmness in her voice. Enzan smiles and closes his eyes and thinks about a plan for ProtoMan.

"We should focus Omega-Xis." He said.

"Are you sure?"

"I am sure. Don't worry...I know what I'm doing Airisu." Enzan takes a cyber sword battle chip and plugs into his PET while Airisu also selected a cyber sword for her PET Zera Mythos. Meiru selects the arrows from last time, as Subaru also selects the mace from last time.

"BEGIN!" Higsby yelled out and the NetBattle was underway. Zera and ProtoMan charge Roll and Omega-Xis as they charge them back. This was going to be intense. Omega-Xis hits Zera in the stomach with his mace as Roll fires an arrow at ProtoMan's leg. It penetrates him and he groans in pain as Roll kicks him in the face. Omega-Xis throws Zera into ProtoMan.

"WOW! It looks like Roll and Omega-Xis are dominating this fight from the beginning!" Announced Ribitta as the crowd cheers.

"Amazing." Netto said as he was in awe. Meiru smiles at him and he blushes.

"I didn't know Roll was that strong in hand to hand." Said MegaMan from Netto's PET.

"Indeed." Harp Note responded to MegaMan as she and Misora watch Subaru and Omega-Xis. Yai cheers for Enzan and ProtoMan. He again ignores her and focuses on the battle.

"We can do this ProtoMan." He said to his Navi.

"Yes sir." ProtoMan said and helps Zera up as Roll and Omega-Xis wait for them to strike first. Zera aims her pink cyber sword at Roll and fires, but Omega-Xis blocks it with his shield, but ProtoMan leaps into the air and kicks him in the leg as Roll jumps behind ProtoMan and aims her arrow cannon at his back. Zera grabs Roll and throws her as Omega-Xis smashes his mace in ProtoMan and his shield at him as well. He hits Zera and they fall down. ProtoMan was damaged. The crowd was in shock. Roll gets up and aims at Zera.

"Looks like they need to focus Omega-Xis more then Roll." Subaru said.

"I agree." Meiru said. "And if they don't? We win."

"We need to focus Omega-Xis." Airisu told Zera. Enzan looks at Airisu.

"Got it. Your call sir." ProtoMan said to Enzan from speaker in his ear. Zera had one also and so did Roll and Omega-Xis. ProtoMan keeps his eyes on Omega-Xis and Zera Mythos does as well.

"ATTACK!" Subaru yelled into his speaker in his own ear as Omega-Xis smirks and charges up his mace and shield and fires a beam of energy at ProtoMan. Roll follows with her super arrow launcher attack. Zera summons Dream Shield to protect herself and ProtoMan from Omega-Xis and Roll's attacks.

"I'm gonna head to the restroom." Jack said and walks out of the gym and hears talking about a new student coming here. He decides to eavesdrop.

"Ok, this has your class times and when lunch start and you have homeroom with Ms Mari at the end of the day. You also have her for Lab Technology in the beginning of school. Her classroom is 1A and Ms Millions is 1B." Said the school councilor to the new student.

"I'm just a little nervous." Said the new student, it was a girl.

"You'll be alright. Ms Mari is one of the best teachers here in this school and she can help you with anything you need."

"Ok. So do I need anything for her class?"

"I will order you a school book for that class. I'll let Ms Mari know that I'm getting you one. It's the new one we just got, cause the old ones were worn out so we had to order some new books for her class."

"Oh ok. So where is everyone right now?"

"They are at the gym watching the NetBattle take place. And if you get a PET, you'll be able to compete as well."

"Oh ok. Where do I get a PET?"

"From Lord Wily's lab."

"OK. I'll think about it."

"Alright, now if you want you can stay here in the office or you can go head to the gym."

"I think I'll stay in the office."

"Ok, if you need anything just get me."

"Sure." The councilor then walks off and Jack peeps through the window and sees the girl. She had light brown orange hair that was tied in a ponytail. She had on a pink long dress and a yellow belt around her dress and white boots. She was on her phone so Jack couldn't see her face. He knocks on the window and the girl turns her head and Jack ducks down and slowly peeps to see her face. She looks around and Jack sees she has pale skin with yellow green dark eyes. She was pretty he had to admit. Jack goes back into the gym and sees that the battle is almost finished.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! PROTOMAN AND ZERA HAD MADE AN EPIC COMEBACK. DEFEATING OMEGA-XIS TOGETHER AND NOW ROLL IS THE ONLY ONE LEFT!" Ribitta announces into her mic and the crowd cheers. Jack sits back in his sit as if nothing happened.

"COME ON ROLL KEEP SHOOTING DON'T STOP UNTIL WE WIN THIS!" Meiru yelled at her PET and Airisu and Enzan were keeping it cool and calm.

Roll keeps fireing at the two Navis and they dodge her arrows and Zera and ProtoMan slash Roll together and she gets removed from the NetField. It was over. The new champions were Enzan and Airisu. The crowd cheers crazy for the winners. Meiru couldn't believe it.

"Good try." Subaru said to her.

"Yea." Meiru said as she claps for the winners.

"AND WE HAVE OUR WINNERS! THE NEW NETBATTLE TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS! ENZAN & AIRISU WITH THEIR NAVIES PROTOMAN AND ZERA MYTHOS!" Ribitta said.

"Awesome!" Airisu smiles big and hugs Enzan as she giggles in gladness. Enzan hugs her back as he blushes from her giggling and the sudden hug. Jack sees the new girl looking confused as she is at the entrance door to the gym.

* * *

><p><strong>*END OF CHAPTER 9.<strong>

**A/N: Who is the new girl!? I can tell you, she ain't from any of the MegaMan Series. What happens next now that the NetBattle tag team matches are done? And is Enzan's and Airisu's relationship growing into something more? And what could Jack be developing his first crush on the new student!? Plus are Eros, Sincere and Nastenka going to make their presence felt in DenTech City!?**


	10. A Troubled Day At School?

**Saving Beyondard!**

**Chapter 10: A Troubled Day At School!?**

* * *

><p>The Next Day in Ms Mari's 1st class. Time: 8:05 AM. Ms Mari enters the classroom with a test in her arms.<p>

"Good morning class." She said to the students as she grabs a stack of papers.

"Morning Ms Mari." Said the students tiredly.

"Ok, so I just got word from the Principle that we have a new student here. Everyone make sure to make her feel welcomed and show her around the school which I will be giving two people the job to do after class. Now everyone meet Kluke." Ms Mari said and looks at the door as Kluke enters in the classroom. She had a brown bag over her shoulders and sees everyone looking at her. She steps in the middle of the class.

"Hi...my name is Kluke Kanyari." She said her name. "I am from the city of Talta," Kluke starts. "And I am 13 years old." Jack keeps eyeing Kluke. **(Kluke from the Anime and Game: Blue Dragon.) **

"Ok Kluke, There is an empty desk over their behind Jack Wilson." Ms Mari said to the new student.

"Ok Ms Mari." Kluke responds and sits behind Jack and puts her backpack on the floor near her desk and opens it and takes out a spiral and a pen.

"Ok class, I hope you all studied for the test yesterday. It is a 10 question test and there is an essay about the NetBattles that took place. I want your opinion on it. Now if anyone talks, I will pick it up and give you a zero." Ms Mari and hands everyone, except Kluke, the test. Kluke was drawing a bird on a flower as everyone else took the test. Ms Mari gets a call on her phone as she talks with someone. She then tells the class not to cheat and tells Kluke she is in charge while Ms Mari is getting papers for another teacher. Ms Mari walks out the door and closes it. Kluke hears whispering by Netto as Meiru tells him to be quiet. Kluke keeps an eye on the students making sure no one is talking. Everyone was keeping quiet and working on the test. Airisu finished it and was reading a book. Netto was talking with his PET to get some answers for the test questions.

"I can't help you." Said MegaMan. Netto groans in response.

"But why? Please, you got to give me the answers." Netto said to him in response as he sees Enzan shaking his head and crossing his arms in disbelief at what Netto was doing. Ms Mari comes back into the class.

"Was everyone being good?" She asked Kluke.

"Yes mam." Kluke responded and went back to her drawing.

"Good to hear." Ms Mari sat down on her desk chair and Airisu presents to her her test.

"I finished." She said with a smile.

"Ok. I'll have it graded." Ms Mari said and gets a pen and grades Airisu's paper as she went back to her reading. Enzan finishes his test as others do as well. Sherrice was spying on the group and also spying on Yai and Luna. Doing their makeup as usual. Sherrice was at the door and no one seemed to notice her. She walks away from Ms Mari's class and enters her class that she is in. Sherrice writes some notes down on her spiral and notices a girl she has never seen before in this school. Kluke was going to the bathroom and Sherrice decided to follow her. Jack had to get some water and notices Sherrice was following Kluke.

"Hello their, I never seen you here before." Sherrice said to Kluke.

"I'm new here. My name is Kluke. Nice to meet you." Kluke said and holds out her hand to shake Sherrice's hand.

"Well...I'm Sherrice Millions. The daughter of Ms Millions."

"Oh well I have her next class."

"Just make sure you know what your doing in their...she isn't fond of bad kids." Sherrice said and looks at Kluke.

"Well I'll be seeing you." Kluke said and walks into the bathroom until Jack sees that Sherrice has a sharp pencil and grabs Kluke and chokes her.

"Don't even think about becoming friends with those girls." Sherrice smirked and Jack pulls Sherrice off of her and kicks her in the stomach as Kluke was shocked to see Jack. Sherrice growls and launches herself at Jack and he leaps over her and Kluke elbows her in the face. Sherrice falls down.

"How did you do that?" Kluke asks Jack.

"It's a fighting style my family knows, called Ty Ko Ky."

"Is it hard?" Kluke asked Jack.

"Kinda, you got to use your mind and body." Jack said and scratches his head.

"Could you teach me this Ty Ko Ky? Just in case I get into a fight with Sherrice?"

"Sure thing, let's head back to class." Jack said and walks with Kluke back to Ms Mari's class as Sherrice gets up and growls and she runs to the two and Jack flips Sherrice over him.

"HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME!" Sherrice yelled out and Ms Mari opens the door and sees Jack holding Sherrice's arm in a lock. "He's beating me up!"

"What!?" Jack yelled as Sherrice smirks at him.

"JACK WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!? GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF SHERRICE RIGHT NOW!" Ms Mari yelled. Kluke stands back.

"She attacked Kluke!" Jack yelled back.

"I wouldn't do such a thing!" Sherrice lied. Ms Mari pulls Jack off of Sherrice and her mother walks to the scene and holds her daughter.

"Mom! He was going to break my arm!" Sherrice fake cries.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS JACK VIRGO WILSON!?" Ms Millions was furious.

"She attacked me!" Kluke yelled out to defend Jack.

"She elbowed me in the face! I was just walking by, minding my own business when that girl elbowed me." Sherrice lied.

"YOU LIAR!" Jack yelled as Ms Mari holds him down.

"STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!" Ms Mari yells and her class watches and Ms Million's class also watches as other students and teachers watch the scene.

"I want you and Kluke in the office now." Ms Mari told them.

"But-" Kluke was going to talk but Ms Millions broke her action.

"No! To the office now...and Jack if I see you hurting my daughter again...your suspended from school and I will make a phone call to your one of your family members" Ms Millions said. Jack nods and heads to the office and growls at Sherrice and Kluke follows Jack.

"How bad did they hurt you?" Ms Mari asks Sherrice.

"Well my cheek is bruised and Jack kicked me in my stomach." Sherrice answered.

"I'll take her to the nurse." Ms Mari said and Ms Millions turns around to the face the kids.

"Get back in class now. All of you." She said and the students enter back in their classes as Ms Millions enters her classroom and Ms Mari's class talks about the incident.

* * *

><p><strong>*At The Office*<strong>

"So...what happened?" Asked the principle.

"Sherrice started this. She attacked Kluke for no reason and I came in to help Kluke." Jack said to the principle.

"That's right sir, Sherrice came up from behind me after we talked and she was chocking me." Kluke said.

"Interesting...well once Sherrice is done with seeing the nurse, I shall hear her part of this story." The Principle said as he is sitting at his desk and chair.

"She will be lying sir." Jack said and clenches his fists.

"I shall make that discussion whether or not she is lying or you two are lying."

"Yes sir." Kluke said. Jack and Kluke sit around the office room as they wait for Sherrice to make her way inside. Sherrice makes her way to the office.

"Alright, now Sherrice, tell me what happened."

"Yes sir, well I was walking to go to the restroom where Kluke just randomly elbows me in the face! Then Jack here kicked me in the stomach and was going to break my arm!" Sherrice said.

"She attacked first sir!" Kluke defended herself and Jack.

"Yea! Just check the cameras and you'll see this blonde money slut is lieing!" Jack pointed at Sherrice who gasps in shock at what Jack just called her. She slaps him in the face as Kluke pushes her and the Principle slams his hand on his desk.

"THAT'S ENOUGH! I just wanted a simple task...not a cat fight!" He yelled.

"Sorry sir." Jack said and gets up as Sherrice's slap knocked him down.

"Now...I will check the cameras...but for now...I want to hear Jack and Kluke's side of the story."

"Yes sir. Well I was walking to the restroom where Sherrice grabs a hold of my neck and chokes me and then Jack came to save me and pulled Sherrice off of me and she then launched herself at me and I was just defending myself. So I reacted with my elbow and hit her in the face." Kluke said her part of the story.

"Then as we were walking back to Ms Mari's class, Sherrice comes running to us and I flip her over and had her in a arm lock and that's where she yelled for help and I was just defending myself just like Kluke did. Sherrice even had a sharpen pencil that she was going to use as a weapon." Jack told his side of the story.

"THEY ARE LYING! Don't listen to this fools Mr Kennas!" Sherrice said with a growl as she looks at Kluke and Jack.

"I WILL MAKE MY CHOICE! With your information...I shall look for this talking as the evidence I need for viewing the cameras and then...I shall call you three back in here...and maybe two or all or just one of you...gets in trouble...now leave the office while I sum things up." Principle Kennas said as Sherrice leaves the room and Jack and Kluke also leave. They all get in the class as Netto asks what happened. Jack tells him and Kluke tells Meiru and Misora and Airisu about what happened. Ms Mari tells them to stop gathering around them and sit back in their desks. Jack and Kluke sigh in releif. Sherrice was sent back to her mother's classroom. Sherrice was going to get revenge on Kluke, and she didn't like her at all. No one knows why though but maybe a certain woman might know the answer to that.

Kluke continues to draw a picture as Jack watches her.

"You're amazing." He said to her.

"Thanks Jack." Kluke said and smiles at him. "I hope the Principle believes us."

"Yea, I sure hope so. I don't know what Sherrice thinks she's up too."

"I wonder why she attacked me like that."

"I'm sure she was just messing around."

"You really think so?" Kluke asked in an annoyed tone. "Because it seems to me she was being real about it."

"You're right, sorry for saying that." Jack said and Kluke forgives him and finishes her drawing of a flower. Airisu was reading as Misora was listening to music and Meiru was also drawing. Netto was playing a small NetBattle against Enzan. Subaru was just watching them. Ms Mari was speaking with the Principle and was going to call Sherrice, Jack and Kluke to the office once the Principle was finished making his decision. Ms Mari comes back and tells them to go back to the office and tells Sherrice as well.

"I have seen the evidence." He said to the trio.

"Who do you believe sir?" Kluke asked. Sherrice was eyeing her and growled slightly.

"i believe you and Jack." He said and Sherrice's gasps.

"WHAT!? YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Sherrice yelled out and runs out the office and out the school and bumps into some people. A woman with light blue white hair and she had tan skin and a blue short top and teal shorts and brown boots with orange gloves and black for her arms and had a skull bandanna on her head and has blue eyes. The other was a man and he had white spiky hair and red eyes. He was wearing a dark brown robe with a blue streak design and a yellow symbol on his chest.

"Hello." Said the woman.

"Who are you?" Sherrice asks them.

"I am Zola and this is Solo." The woman said and takes out her cutlass blade and points it at Sherrice. Sherrice gulps and screams as Zola cuts her in the face and she kicks Sherrice.

"Where is Kluke?" Solo asked and grabs Sherrice's neck and chokes her.

"Why do...you want her?"

"We need her for our son, to marry him and to become a new Thunder Lordess for the future." Zola said. Sherrice blacks out as Zola and Solo leave.

* * *

><p><strong>*AN: Zola is from Blue Dragon as well and Solo from MegaMan Starforce.***


	11. The Start!

**Saving Beyondard!**

**Chapter 11: The Start.**

* * *

><p><strong>*Sherrice was running to tell Mr King about what happened yesterday at school*<strong>

"MR KING! MR KING!" She yelled out as she storms inside his building. He turns his chair around and is sitting in it as always.

"I know everything that happened." He said bluntly.

"I have been watching and have filed a report on yesterday. It was my duty to do so." Heartless said and throws the paper on Mr King's desk and Sherrice reads it and remembers what happened yesterday and it matches the report.

"Well...do you know Solo and Zola?" Sherrice asked the two.

"We do." Heartless told Sherrice.

"Yes, we know them. They are friends and are working with us." Joke said as he comes into the room.

"BUT THEY ATTACKED ME!" Sherrice's slams her palm on the desk and on the paper.

"We know that Sherrice. They did that to make a statement...telling you...not to get in their way...or simply asking you if you would bring them Kluke, since you had a scene with her." Mr King said stroking his gray mustache.

"I don't know them, and I want to work with you not them." Sherrice said and tears the report up and spreads the shredded part all on his desk. "And if you don't. I am going to do something to you you will soon regret." And with that Sherrice slams the door on her way out.

"Heartless? Why don't you go spy on the girls and boys." Mr King asked as he picks up a piece of the shredded paper that Sherrice made and flicks it off his desk.

"Yes sir." Heartless said and goes to her room as her heels make echo's throughout the room. Joker stays with Mr King.

"As for you Joker...I want you to visit Lord Wily."

"Yes sir." Joker said as Mr King smiled with an evil grin. "But first, I will pay Meiru a visit."

"And I will go see this Kluke." Mr King said to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>*With the girls at the park* School was over by this time.<strong>

"So I see you have some news for us Meiru?" Misora asked her red haired friend and teammate. Airisu was reading her book as she is hearing them talk.

"Yes. I am dating Netto." Meiru said with a smile. Airisu puts her book down as she and Misora gasp.

"No way! You're dating Netto Hikari?" Misora asked.

"Yes I am. He asked me out after school was over. So we are going on a date later tonight."

"I hope he picks a nice place for you." Airisu said.

"I'm sure he will." Meiru said and smiled.

"Well I hope he don't be stupid." Misora said.

"I'm sure he won't." Airisu said as she spots Joker walking to them. The three girls get up and a Mega Force Field was surrounded at Meiru and Joker. Airisu and Misora gaps as Meiru does also. Airisu and Misora leave to find help.

"What this is?" Meiru asked as she pushes the field but nothing happens. Joker puts on power gloves for fighting as Meiru pulls her PET out and transforms into Roll in azure color not pink, as MegaBow Maylu and she has a arrow cannon launcher and her hair was longer and was Joker smirks.

"So you are Maylu." He said. Meiru gasps as she then knows what she did wrong. She just exposed herself right in front of Joker. She knew he was one of Mr King's allies from Airisu. Joker smirked as he then punches Maylu hard in her face. Maylu hits the canvas hard as Joker grabs her and chokes her. Maylu gags for air as Joker is using a ton of force on her throat.

"It looks like Airisu is Iris." Joker smirked as Maylu then realized she really did the wrong move by transforming into Roll as MegaBow Maylu. She then thinks to herself. _"I'm sorry Airisu and Misora." _

"It looks like this is over." Joker then throws Maylu as her leg is bruised badly and she can't get up. She then tries to fire an arrow at Joker but he grabs her cannon and rips it off and smacks it in her face. Maylu's helmet then cracks as blood was flowing down. Joker smirked as he steps on her hand. Maylu screams in pain as Joker applies pressure. The force field was gone now as Joker tells it to leave.

Airisu and Misora were attacked and knocked out by Serenade and Slur. They take them in as Heartless fights with Lan as he is transformed into MegaMan as MegaBlue Lan. Heartless had a snake like dagger chain weapon and she then throws it Lan and he rolls out of the way and fires a blue blast at her and she twirls dodges it. Heartless and leaps in the air and kicks Lan and spins around as her dagger hit his face and cuts his cheek. Lan goes down as Heartless laughs and walks to him. Maylu was hurt and coughs up blood as Joker kicked her in the chest. Joker glows with a red and black aura as Maylu's transform cancels out due to too much damage caused to her. He laughs as he sees the friend of Airisu. And he just knew Iris was Airisu and the other was Sonia. Lan comes running out of no where. "It's over Maylu." He said and slams his fist down to crush her to death as Lan tackles him down and he goes down hard. Lan picks her up and takes her to safety as Joker removes his glasses and growls. He breaks them and leaves. Heartless was gone as well because Lan shot her in the face applying a burn to her and she now wears a mask to cover her face. She chose a silver half mask. Airisu and Misora could not be found. Enzan and Subaru looked everywhere for them.

"I'm so sorry!" Meiru said and cries. Lan wondered why she said that.

"What's wrong? What happened?" He asked as he takes her to the hospital and was back to being a normal boy for now, back to being Netto.

"I transformed infront of Joker...and now he knows my secret and Airisu's and Misora's...we are doomed...and it's all my fault."

"I'm sure he won't remember." Netto said.

"Are you kidding me Netto! He will tell Mr King, and then he will come after us...and anyone who gets in his way...that includes you and Subaru and Enzan.

"We will protect you...we swear." Netto said and kisses Meiru on her lips to calm her down. He wipes away her tears. "I promise. I will take this seriously...I won't act dumb for this...alright...I love you and I will never do anything to hurt you."

"Thank you Netto-Kun." Meiru responded and wipes her tears away.

"How bad are you hurt?"

"Pretty bad." The doctor comes in as Meiru said that. Netto leaves the room as the doctor checks on Meiru. Netto waits for the doctor to tell him either good news or bad news. Netto gets a call on his PET and it was Enzan.

"Any luck Enzan?"

"No. We are still looking, how is Meiru?"

"She seems to be fine, just is hurt a bit."

"Well we can't even locate Airisu's and Misora's NetNavis. I'll look over at Airisu's house." Enzan said to Netto and hangs up the PET. Netto waits for the doctor's answers on Meiru. Enzan knew they were dating and the attack Joker laid upon her.

* * *

><p><strong>*At Airisu's House with Enzan*<strong>

Enzan enters the house and it was quiet and the lights were turned off. Enzan enters Airisu's room and sees a pink book on her bed. As takes a look at it and just when he was about to read what was inside Airisu's TV plays a DVD. Enzan turns around and Airisu was on the screen. "Airisu?"

"Hello world...if anyone is watching this...then you will find out the truth about me. I was going to be made into a weapon of mass destruction. Now that destruction part is with Eros. But here I am to tell everything. I knew bringing Trill to save Beyondard was a lie. I knew the consequences it would bring upon me and my brother and friends. Trill was just a tool being used by me. And I didn't mean this to happen. The only thing it was going to save was me. Being a full human, getting a new life is what I wanted. I wanted to be like you all. And experience things a Navi couldn't. I got my wish...but Beyondard...is still alive. Beyondard was never in danger. Your world was always in danger the day Mr King was born. Now he is after me and will sacrifice me to the Cyber Beast so that my soul can grant them life and to be released for destruction. But now that I am human and no longer Navi...it would seem I would die instead of being in the Net World as my other half would go too...I need saving...Enzan." Airisu spoke her speech.

Enzan eyes widen as Airisu said his name. "Save me." She said in a whisper echoed voice and the TV turns off and the disk ejects.

The words echo throughout Enzan's head as he passes out due to the feeling of a cold hand on his neck. He hears a girl voice and it said "I'm Sorry". Moments later, Enzan awakens to find the DVD still ejected and the lights turned off. He checks his PET for time and he was only passed out for 5 minutes. Enzan gets back up and looks around Airisu's room and sees nothing. He grabs his PET from the floor and it is turned off. ProtoMan was asleep anyways and since he couldn't contact Lyra Harp Note or Zera, he figured he was nothing on this mission. MegaMan was the same as well as Omega-Xis. Enzan heads out of Airisu's house and goes back to the Cyber Lab to tell Netto and Subaru whats going on. Meiru was fine and Netto walks her home as her arm was bandaged up and her stomach. She could walk just fine and Netto kisses her cheek goodbye and will let her know if he or Enzan or Subaru find anything about Misora and Airisu. Enzan calls Netto to tell him to meet him at the lab now.

"Why do I have to now?"

"Don't ask anything...I know what's really going on here." Enzan said and hangs up and clenches his fist. "I will save you Airisu." He said to himself. Tia was watching Enzan and closes her eyes.

"You're gonna need all the help you can get." She said to herself as she walks off and her eyes glow with purple light. Tia sees Kluke with Jack as they are walking home and Tia stops by them to say a few words.

"Hello Tia. Kluke this is my older sister Tia." Jack introduces Kluke to her.

"Hello Tia." Kluke shakes her hand.

"Hello Kluke, I see that you're friends with Jack here, and I heard you want to learn Ty Ko Ky, is this correct?"

"Yes mam." Kluke said.

"Very well. I'll see you at our house tommorow night."

"Yes mam." Kluke said and looked at Jack as he smiles.

"Their is a lot to be done Jack...and we are going to help the MPGZ."

"Yes Tia."

"With mom's orders, we are going to help them with anything they need. And do not make a fool out of yourself."

"Yes Tia."

"Good...now take Kluke home and I'll see you at Miyu's shop." Tia said and walks to her sister's shop as Jack holds Kluke's hand and she blushes and Jack takes her home.


	12. The Finding Of The Truth And Love

**Saving Beyondard!**

**Chapter 12: The Finding Of The Truth and Love.**

***With Enzan, Netto and Subaru at the Cyber Lab In Mr King's Office.***

* * *

><p>"I think we have to go to Beyondard." Enzan said.<p>

"Really?" Netto asked in surprised tone.

"Yes. I believe that is where Airisu is at."

"Then that means Misora is their too." Subaru said.

"Yea. So we going now?" Netto asked.

"Yes." Enzan said and grabs a bag and hands Netto and Subaru one as they leave the lab and go search for the missing Airisu and Misora. Meiru was staying at home and Netto was letting her know how everything was going along his journey to Beyondard once again. The boys walk into a building which is Mr King's building. Enzan enters the basement and Netto and Subaru follow him in.

* * *

><p><strong>*With Airisu and Misora in a lab room locked inside seperate chambers.* Airisu wakes up and can't see nothing but darkness and a eerie energy sound and she can red eyes staring at her.<strong>

"Glad to see you awake." The red eyes move as Airisu recognises the voice: Eros. Eros turns on the lights and Airisu sees her wearing a red long sleeved shirt with black to cover her arms and she has on blue jeans with black sneakers. Her hair was down and she smirked at Airisu.

"You won't stop until you beat me?"

"That's correct, but my Master had other plans and beating you is a waste of time for me. You see Airisu, if you went with Mr King in the evil life I wouldn't exist. You know why?"

"Because I would be you." Airisu answered coldly.

"Smart girl huh?" Eros chuckles and paces around the room. Misora has not woken up yet. Eros stops pacing around and looks at Eros and smiled and walks away. "Enjoy your stay. I'll come back for you later." Eros steps out of the room and the door closes behind her. Airisu tries to get Misora's attention by hitting the chamber as it is made of metal. Misora awakes and holds her head.

"What happened?" She asked.

"We are locked in here Misora." Airisu said to her. Misora sees that she is in a chamber and sees Airisu.

"What do we do to get out of here?"

"I don't know Misora, I'm sure the boys are looking for us." Misora looks for her PET and can't find it.

"Oh no. My PET is gone."

"Mine is too."

"We must do something to get out of here!" Misora yelled out and kicks the chamber and the entrance door opens to the room. Eros was standing with a needle in hand.

"I'd figured it would be better to have you become like me. You were suppose to be like me in the first place, but that didn't happen."

"YOU EROS! STAY AWAY FROM AIRISU!" Misora yelled and Eros zaps her with red thunder and Misora goes down hard and moans in pain as steam comes up from her body. Airisu gasps in fright.

"If you talk again. I will kill you!" Eros growled and lets Airisu go and holds her neck and places her on the floor and ties her hands behind her back. "I'm doing this so you won't fight back." Eros said as Airisu struggles to get free and Eros had the needle right on her neck and was going to eject her with something. The door opens it was Enzan, Subaru and Netto. Eros looks up at them.

"GUYS!" Airisu screamed at them and Eros zaps the boys and they hit the wall and Eros sticks the needle inside Airisu and her eyes become gray. Eros unties her and gets off of her and throws the needle away.

"Airisu is one of us now...nothing will stop her from destroying you all." Eros runs away and Netto and Subaru free Misora and Subaru carries her out as she is passed out and has burn marks on her from the zap she took earlier. Airisu gets up and looks around. Mr King was watching from the stands in the room. He locks on Enzan and Netto and Subaru and shoots them with a blaster he has. The boys go flying as the shot created a boom and Airisu eyes glow yellow and yellow sound ways shoot out of her body. Netto and Subaru get forced into the wall from the sound waves and Misora does too and still didn't wake up. Enzan didn't get effected by the yellow sound waves for unknown reasons. Mr King jumps down and smiles with an evil grin.

"It's over now. Airisu will die from this event and nothing can stop it. And after this is done. The Cyber Beasts shall be awaken." He said with a smirk. Mr King laughs loudly as Enzan runs to the glowing Airisu and he plants his lips on hers and Mr King was in shock. Airisu's glow wares off and the sound waves stop and Netto and Subaru and Misora fall off the wall. Misora wakes up and looks around and sees Enzan kissing Airisu on the lips. Airisu's eyes turn back to normal. Enzan wraps his hands around her neck as he pulls her closer. Airisu blushes hard as Enzan is kissing her. Mr King gets so angry that he kicks Airisu and Enzan and they go down hard. Airisu pants, she didn't quite know what happened but she did remember seeing Enzan infront of her and she did remember lips on her own lips.

"IMPOSSIBLE! HOW COULD A KISS STOP THIS!?" Enzan holds on to Airisu as she is laying on his lap as they look at Mr King. He was furious and aims his blaster at the two. Airisu gasps and Enzan does too. "This is the end!" Another blaster clicks and it was Heartless who aimed at Mr King.

"I'm afraid that won't happen Mr King." She said to him. He turns to her and chuckles.

"What is the meaning of this Heartless?"

"You failed our master...and he told us it was your time to go."

"What!? Hahahahahaha this is a joke isn't?"

"No it's not." Joker said and he pops his knuckles and stares at Mr King.

"This is over for you Mr King."

"No...you wouldn't dare kill me!" Mr King growled and drops his blaster as Joker grabs him by the throat and chokes him.

"It's too late for forgiveness Mr King." Heartless said and Joker drops Mr King on the floor. He coughs as Heartless pulls his face to her mask. "You should've killed the boy when you had the chance." She said and blasts Mr King head off. Enzan covers Airisu's eyes as he looks away from the scene. Joker throws the dead Mr King.

"This isn't over for you heroes...it's just beginning." Joker said and leaves with Heartless. The group was shocked to see what unfolded before them. Airisu and Enzan get on their feet as she looks deep into his blue eyes. She kisses him on the lips as Enzan wraps his arms around her waist.

"No way." Netto said in disbelief. Misora was shocked to see the two kissing. Subaru was shocked as well. "I got to tell Meiru about this." Enzan and Airisu stop the kiss and look at Netto.

"Go ahead. She would be happy to know." Airisu smiled. Netto nods and calls Meiru from his PET.

"You ok Misora?"

"Yea...just a little burned...but I'm fine." She said as Subaru smiles at her.

"So what do we do now?" Asked Airisu.

"I'm not sure...but Mr King is dead...and this isn't over by a long shot. Eros is still out there." Enzan said.

"And the others are too." Airisu said.

"We got to stop them before they take you again." Enzan said.

"I know you'll protect me Enzan." Airisu smiled at him. He smiles back.

"With my life."

"So...what we go home or what?" Netto asked.

"I guess so. I mean what else is their to do after all, you guys did save us." Misora said.

"True...let's go tell Lord Wily that he old friend is dead." Enzan said.

"Right." Airisu said and the group leaves to pick up Meiru first and then they head to the SciLab to tell Lord Wily his old friend is dead.

* * *

><p><strong>*With Eros bowing down infront of someone.*<strong>

"I'm sorry father...I couldn't bring her to the darkness." Eros said to someone.

"I will not have this happen again. You got 1 more chance Eros...and then...it's over for you." The mysterious man said to his daughter.

"I know father...I just need more time."

"Alright...you'll get more time...just don't disappoint me."

"Yes father." Eros said and looks at her dad. And he looks at her back and sends her off. A cyber comes up from behind the man.

"Zero...why don't you take care of a certain Navi...she is named Zera and she is a copy of you, why don't you show her who the true Zero is?"

"Yes my lord." Said the blonde Navi and he had a helmet covering his entire face. He was wearing red and black cyber armor and heads out to find Eros as he will be her Navi.

* * *

><p><strong>*Back with the group.*<strong>

The group gets out of Beyondard and heads to Meiru's house to tell her what had happened. "So it's true that Mr King is dead?" She asked.

"Yes." Said Airisu.

"So what do we do now?" Asked Meiru.

"I'm not sure, but what I do know is that they are not done with Airisu." Enzan said looking at her.

"You think if we get in the way, we're going to be beaten or worse?" Meiru asked.

"Yes...but us men shall keep the ladies safe." Netto said proudly. Meiru smiled.

"Good." Misora said with a smile. "Well we're going to go to Lords Lab and tell him his old friend is dead."

"Let me get my shoes." Meiru said and went to her closet and picks out blue shoes. Misora, Subaru, Airisu and Netto head out and Meiru stop Enzan to ask him a question. "Enzan. Is it true that you kissed Airisu to sto her from dieing?"

"Yes." Enzan said in his cool voice and heads out with Meiru and catch up to the others. They enter Wily's Lab to tell news and Airisu and Misora get their PETS back.

"I see...so Mr King is dead." Lord Wily had a look of sadness on his face.

"I'll be right back." Airisu said and went outside with Enzan and went to go see a special someone for answers.

* * *

><p><strong>*At Vega's House*<strong>

"Doctor Vega. I came here with Enzan for some answers." Airisu said as she walks holding Enzan's hand to Vega's desk.

"You came to right place." Vega turns around in her chair and her orb was sitting on the desk and she places her hands on it. "What is it that you seek?"

"I seek answers...on Eros and what her true plans are."

"I can do that for you." Vega said and concentrates as clouds form in the orb and Vega sees a vision of Eros rebuilding the chamber that Airisu was put in to be granted a new life. As Vega sees Eros building, she comes across a man and his eyes were red and glowing and Vega stops and pants.

"What's wrong? What did you see?" Enzan asked.

"I...saw...a man. A NetNavi." Vega started as she catches her breath. "It almost felt like he was pulling me into the darkness. Luckily my Ty Ko Ky prohibited it from doing so."

"Who is the man you saw?"

"He is your father." Vega said and Airisu and Enzan gasp in shock.

"But Mr King created me."

"No. It was just a lie to make you think Mr King created you. It was your father and his name is Bass. And Eros is your sister."

"I really don't understand this."

"You must destroy the chamber before Eros brings your father here."

"I shall." Airisu said and looked at Enzan and she nods.

"We will help with anything we can." Vega said and gets up from her chair and looks at the Airisu and Enzan.

Airisu shakes hands with Lady Vega and leaves and Enzan stays for Lady Vega to tell him something important.

"Protect her Enzan." She said to the teen. He nods and walks out the door and holds Airisu's hand and takes her home. Jack and Tia and Miyu stand behind their mother. "We will make sure they get the help they need. This will not be an easy task." Kluke was brought by Jack as she is in training in Ty Ko Ky.

"Yes mother." Said Vega's children as they kneel down in respect for their mother. Kluke even kneels down to show her respect. Lady Vega Is Nicknamed: The Ty Ko Ky Queen as her daughter Tia is nicknamed QueenTia.


	13. Singles NetBattle Tournament Is Coming!

**Saving Beyondard!**

**Chapter 13: The Singles NetBattle Championship Is Coming!**

***At School The Next Day in Ms Million's class.***

* * *

><p>"Good morning class." Said Ms Millions as she walks into the class with her daughter behind her, holding a stack a papers for a Navi test. Jack walks in with Kluke as Sherrice glares at them. Kluke was wearing a blue long sleeved dress shirt with a long skirt touching her just below the knees and had a black scarf belt tied to her waist. She also had on dark grey boots. She sits in her desk as Jack does also. Sherrice helps her mother with the stack of papers at her desk.<p>

"Ok class it is time for a Navi test." Said Ms Millions and she nods at her daughter and she passes the paper to everyone in the class. Enzan, Airisu, Netto and Meiru had her class after Ms Mari's. Subaru and Misora had gym class during this time. Yai and Luna also had gym class and Dex and Tory were in Ms Million's class. Sherrice didn't even look at Jack and Kluke once she passed the test to them. Once Sherrice was done passing the test to everyone, she sits at her desk and does her test. Ms Millions watches the class work. Airisu was wearing different clothes then she normally would. Instead of a violet pink/red color dress top and a dark violet bow for her waist and the long white skirt just below her knees; she wore a pink top that read: Butterflies Are My Flowers'. She also tried on blue jeans for the first time. She had her violet pink/red bow for her waist for decoration and Enzan thought it looked nice on her. Her hair was down and she also had her butterfly pins on her hair for her bangs. She also had black shoes and black socks. She finishes her test before anyone as Airisu is very smart. She turns it in to Ms Millions and Dex and Ben and Netto turn theirs in. Sherrice keeps working on her paper as Kluke and Jack work on theirs.

"You did great last night." Jack whispered to Kluke. She trained in Ty Ko Ky last night and did quite well. She was learning quickly.

"Thank you. Are we going to practice again tonight?" She asked.

"If you would like." Jack smiled at her. Jack was never the smile type, but something about Kluke made him smile now.

"Sure. That would be great." Kluke smiled and works on her test. Jack told her about Navis and that he was getting one. A Navi named Corvous. Unlike Omega-Xis and Lyra, he didn't have a Navi body. Jack just got him today. And he was going to show Kluke. She couldn't wait to see his Navi later tonight. Kluke and Jack both finish their test and turn it into Ms Millions. After everyone finished the test the teacher let them talk, read or sleep while she grades them. Dex talks to Netto about fighting him in a 1on1 NetBattle after school.

"I accept." He said to Dex. Meiru was sleeping and she wakes up to no one in the room. She gasps out as she sees Sincere in the room. Meiru gets up and looks at the girl. Sincere dosen't say anything and charges at Meiru and she grabs her wrists and Sincere growls and kicks Meiru in the gut and elbows her in the back of her head. Meiru falls down on the floor and Sincere picks her up and throws her over two desks. She hits hard on the floor and Sincere jumps over the desk and lands next to Meiru and Meiru kicks her right leg and she bends down holding to her leg and groaned in pain while Meiru gets a ruler and hits Sincere in the back of her head with the item. Sincere grabs Meiru's ruler before she could strike again. Sincere looks into the brown eyes of Meiru and throws her at the bookshelf and knees her in the stomach.

"I will show you, why you don't deserve to live anymore. Because I will be taking your place." Sincere whispered into her ear and Meiru punches Sincere in the face and Sincere falls down and chuckles. "Our next battle will be more interesting...and not a dream." Meiru wakes up to reality and sees she has fallen asleep for only 10 minutes and everyone else was doing their own things. Meiru just knew she had to tell Airisu and Misora what she saw in her dream just moments ago. Kluke was asking questions about Ty Ko Ky to Jack. Airisu was reading a book and Enzan was also reading, Lan was preparing for his NetBattle against Dex after school and Ben was keeping it cool and reading a book about NetNavis. Sherrice was helping her mother grade the test the students took and she even graded Kluke's and Jack's with no mess ups. She even graded her own test as her mother said it was fine. The class gets their test back and Ms Millions was not pleased with some of the students. Jack passed, Kluke passed, Netto failed, Meiru passed, Airisu passed, Enzan passed, Dex failed and Ben passed.

"I am glad with most of you who passed my test." Said Ms Millions and she continues, "Those who failed will take a retest after school is over today." Netto's response to that was a groan of frustration. The class bell rings and the class leaves as Netto complains to Ms Millions and how he had a NetBattle against Dex. He too was complaining. Enzan and Airisu check out the NetBattle trophy cases and see them together. The picture said: This years tag team NetBattle champions: Airisu and Enzan with their NetNavis Zera and ProtoMan. Enzan was next to Airisu as she smiles for the picture. He too was smiling and wrapping his right arm around her shoulder pulling her close to him.

"Wow. 6 years ago. Netto and Meiru won." Airisu said as she was in awe. Younger Netto and Meiru were having happy faces on as they won the tag team championship 6 years ago.

"Yea." Enzan said as he looks at his portrait. He won the singles NetBattle and beat Netto Hikari 2 years ago and that Singles match was coming up next week. Netto won last year as Enzan didn't attend it last year, but this year he was going to. Subaru and Misora won 3 years ago as the tag tea NetBattle champions. Subaru or Misora have never won a singles, but they had come close. Airisu was going to attend and she wishes Enzan the best of luck. They hug each other as Subaru and Misora walk to them holding hands. Meiru was waiting for Netto to be finished with his complaint. Tory, Bud and Zack were also waiting for Dex.

"Hello lovebirds." Misora greeted Enzan and Airisu.

"Hello Misora. How was gym?" Airisu asked.

"It went well. Me and Subaru are dating now." Misora smiled and looked at Subaru and kisses his cheek. He blushes. He chuckles.

"Yea." He said. Jack and Kluke went to their next class together and Sherrice follows them. The four people become suspicious about what Sherrice was doing.

"What is she doing?" Asked Airisu.

"She's following Jack and Kluke. She's up to something." Enzan said and walked to Sherrice and taps her shoulder, stopping her from following Jack and Kluke. The blonde turns to see Enzan, someone who she is not fond of. "What do you think you're doing?"

"None of your business Mr Blaze." Sherrice said and flips her hair and walks away but Enzan refuses her to leave.

"No. You're up to something aren't you?" He asked. Sherrice growled and raises her hand and slaps Enzan but he grabs her wrists and she gasps in shock. He shakes his head and pushes Sherrice off of him. Sherrice growls and walks away. No longer following Jack and Kluke. Enzan walks back to Airisu, Misora and Subaru.

"Good job Enzan-Kun." Airisu smiled. He nods in response. Just then, the intercom beeps and the Principle speaks into his microphone.

"Good morning class. As you know. There are 12 slots available for the NetBattle Singles tournament. You have this whole week to sign up. So if you have a Navi, put him or her to the test against others and show us what you can do." He finished.

"I'm singing up now." Misora said and walked with Subaru to the sign in sheet. Enzan and Airisu also follow them to the sheet. Meiru gets Airisu's attention. Netto was still complaining with Dex to Ms Millions.

"I'll be over in a bit." Meiru said to Airisu and she nods and continued walking with Enzan, Subaru and Misora to the front office. Jack's name was down as number 1. Misora signs in as number 2, Subaru as number 3 and Airisu as number 4 and Enzan as number 5. Meriu and Netto get to the front office and sign up. Meiru signs up as number 6 and Netto as number 7. Only 5 slots were left. The tournament was going to happen next week. Enzan and Airisu were going to train with their Navis together. Subaru and Misora were going to train also as well as Netto and Meiru. Dex gets into the crowd, and enters his name as number 8.

"I'm going to win." He said and storms off to his next class.

"Only one of us can win." Netto said.

"Good luck to everyone." Meiru said with a smile.

"Right." Misora said and heads to her next class with Subaru. Netto goes to his next class with Meiru and Enzan says he will see her later and kisses her on her lips. He's next class had no Airisu. She had another class and was with Meiru and Netto. Sherrice was on her phone and she was going to compete...but she was going to use someone else's Navi. She didn't have one but she talked with a special someone to defeat a certain NetNavi. Sherrice was going to destroy Zera Mythos for Eros. Eros told her she was going to lend her Zero. Airisu didn't know about Eros having a Navi and she was going to be in a shock. Sherrice signs up as number 9 and she heads back to her class. But before she wanted to get to Airisu, she was going to get to Jack first.

"I'm going to destroy Zera." Sherrice told Eros.

"Good. Delete her." Eros said with a sinister smile.

"I shall." Sherrice smirked and hangs up her phone.


	14. A Dark Discovery From Within

**Saving Beyondard!**

**Chapter 14: A Dark Discovery From Within.**

***At The Park with Airisu, Meiru and Misora.* This is the same day and School is over.**

* * *

><p>"Got any homework?" Misora asked as she sits on the park bench with Meiru and Airisu.<p>

"No." Airisu and Meiru answered.

"That's good." Misora said and then asked, "So...ready for the NetBattle Singles Tournament next week?"

"I am." Meiru said.

"I am also. But I want to train with Zera more." Airisu said and looked at her PET.

"I will do my best Airisu." Zera told her Operator.

Airisu nods in response. "I'm going to train tonight with Enzan."

"Good luck." Misora said. And looks at her NetNavi.

"Yea. You'll need it. Enzan will train you hard." Meiru said.

"I'll make sure to watch his every move." Zera said as she was talking about ProtoMan.

"I think he will go easy on you." Said Roll from Meiru's PET.

"What makes you say that Roll?" Asked Lyra from Misora's PET.

"Well dosen't he like you Zera?" Zera blushed as Roll asked that question. Well Enzan and Airisu are going out, so why couldn't their Navis go out too?

"Eh? I'm not really good at expressing my feelings to someone." Zera said as she rubs her helmet in nervousness.

"Ah don't be like that. I'm open up with my feelings toward MegaMan." Roll replied.

"Omega-Xis likes me and he always tries to hit on me." Lyra said and groans as if she was bothered by Omega-Xis but she was really not.

"What if he dosen't like me back?" Asked Zera Mythos.

"I'm sure he will like you. After all you did save him from loosing the NetBattle Tag Tea Tournament. Remember?" Asked Airisu.

"Yea I do remember that." Zera ponders on that memory. She didn't want to admit it but she thinks ProtoMan is a badass.

"See? You don't have to worry about anything Zera." Meiru said in a happy tone.

"I'll try not to worry." Zera winked and Airisu's phone rings and it was Lord Wily.

"Yes Lord Wily?" She answered her phone.

"I need you three girls at the SciLab...it's important...there is a disturbance in the NET." Lord said.

"We'll be right on it." Airisu said and heads to SciLab with Meiru and Misora. They see the boys their and Netto's father with Mr Famous and his girlfriend.

"What's the trouble?" Asked Meiru.

"Ah you girls made it." Dr Hikari said and gets some files from his computer and almost everyone's computer has been converted into a UnderNet like state. "This is the problem. Almost everyone's computer has been under the effect 'Cyber Virus'."

"What is that thing?" Misora asked.

"It's a virus that effects the computer data and it can even effect your NetNavi." Enzan answered.

"That's correct Enzan. Also it looks like the UnderNet. It might be some evil Navi that has done this." Mr Famous said.

"What should we do dad?" Asked Netto as he his dad thinks about an answer.

"It's too risky for your Navi's to enter in. As Enzan just said, this Virus could effect them and who knows what it would do."

"Is the school effected by this virus?" Asked Airisu. The lab door opens and a girl answers her question.

"No." Said Tia as she is walking with Miyu to the group.

"Tia. Miyu." Said Lord Wily. Miyu and Tia bow to Lord Wily.

"What is the trouble?" Asked Mr Famous.

"Something is at the school." Tia said as she crosses her arms and closes her eyes.

"Indeed. We sensed it with our Ty Ko Ky. And we need the girls with us at this time." Miyu said in a cold tone.

"We will be back with answers once we are finished." Tia said as she singles the girls to come with her and her sister Miyu. They exit the lab doors and head over to the school.

* * *

><p><strong>*At The School's Basement*<strong>

"Why are we in the school's basement?" Asked Meiru.

"This is where we sensed the energy." Miyu stated as the group comes to two closed doors. Tia points at the doors and she says, "It's coming from behind those doors."

"Well, let's see what it's all about then." Misora said and Tia breaks the lock on the door as she pulled it with force and Miyu kicks opens the doors and they open wide and a loud bang occurs. The group enters and Tia closes her eyes and her eyes changed and were no longer orange gold. Her pupil was colored purple and her iris was white and the sclera was black and she could see the movement of energy that the naked eye couldn't see. She sees a force field around a generator that was on and running mysteriously.

"Is that a generator?" Airisu asked.

"Yes it is. Why it's on, we don't know." Miyu answered as Tia closes her eyes again and she reopens them and her eyes were back to normal.

"There is a force field around that generator." Said Tia.

"Something is protecting it." Meiru said.

"Yes, something is protecting it." Tia walks up to where she feels the force field. Her whole body glows with darkness and her eyes were back to being purple, white and black. She places her right hand on the force field and she feels nothing...yet. Tia hears whispers of strange words that didn't match the English Language and suddenly sees a man infront of her in a dark ghost like appearance.

"YOU WILL NOT GET IN MY WAY!" It yelled and a big force pushes out and Tia goes flying and hits the ground hard and Miyu runs to her sister and the girls look at the generator.

"Tia are you alright?" Asked Miyu.

"I'm fine." Tia said and walks to the field again and transform into her battle form and she pulls out her metal great sword and stabs the force field with great power and she battle cries as she applies force and darkness. Tia's eyes were glowing purple, white and black again and Airisu, Meiru and Misora see the force field as purple light goes through it and they gasps in awe. Miyu was also in awe. All of a sudden, Tia's blades bends downward at the tip and Tia hears ringing in her head and she drops her sword and Tia covers her eyes as they burn and she her head starts throbbing. Miyu gasps as the other girls do too.

"What's going on!?" Meiru starts to freak out.

"Tia! Is everything alright!?" Miyu started to panic as Tia falls down to one knee and makes gags sounds and groans in pain. She opens her eyes again and sees blurry and she was loosing her balance as she almost falls, but Miyu catches her. "Tia...stop open your eyes! Your normal eyes!" Miyu screamed at her but Tia couldn't hear her voice, instead she heard dark whispers of a man. Miyu tells the girls to leave and she drags Tia out of the basement as the generator keeps beeping and still turned on. Miyu closes the doors and Tia takes a long deep gasp as she is back in reality. She pants hard and Miyu checks on her.

"What happened back there!?" Misora yelled out.

"It...was like...a black hole...was sucking me in." Tia said between pants as she covers her right eye with her hand. Tia's blade disappears and she was back into her regular form.

"What did you see?" Asked Tia's sister Miyu.

"I saw...a dark figure infront of me...and I heard his voice...he was whispering words to me." Tia said as she still pants.

"Is that why your blade bented downward?" Asked Airisu.

"Yes." Tia said and gets up as she was laying down with her head resting up against the wall. Tia holds her head as she walks away.

"Do you need anything Tia?" Miyu asked.

"No. I'm fine." Tia said coldly. "Go to lab. I'll be at home." Tia said and exits the school and heads on home. Miyu nods at the three girls and they go to the lab as Tia ordered them. When Tia got home, she entered the bathroom to wash her face with warm water. She looks at herself in the mirror and her eyes and were longer in pain and she no longer hears the ringing. But what she did hear was the dark voice speaking in toungues and Tia didn't know what it was or who it was speaking to her. She knew it talking to her. Tia wanted answers.

"Who are you?" She asked coldly and no one answers. "WHO ARE YOU!?" Tia yelled in anger and punches her mirror and it shatters and Tia was grinding her teeth and was growling. Tia's hand was not injured throught the broken glass. Then the voice answers.

"I am Darkness. I am King." The voice spoke English and it was not Bass.

"SHOW YOURSELF!" Tia commanded.

"As you wish." Said the voice as he appears as a dark ghostly figure, the one that Tia saw. Tia stands her ground and was ready to strike. The figure raises his hand and a force pushes at Tia and her eyes start to burn and she groans in pain as she falls to one knee and her head started throbbing again. Tia holds onto her left eye and the other was on the floor. "It's no use for your power Tia." Said the dark deep voice. "It will only make you a better target."

"What...d-do you mean?" Tia asked between breaths.

"You will soon find out." The voice gets closer and grabs Tia's head and stars to dig his shadow claws into her skull. Tia screams and awakens in her bed, panting and sweating. She checks her left eye and touches it and feels blood. Tia gets out of bed and walks to her dresser's mirror.

"This wasn't a dream." Tia said to herself and sees her eye has a weird black line across her pupil, it could only be see by Tia and a mirror only. No one else sees it. Miyu walks in and checks on her older sister.

"Tia? Is everything alright?" She asked with a bit of fear in her voice. Tia looks at sister and nods and heads out of her room. Jack sees Tia walking.

"Hey Tia, you want to help me train Kluke tonight?" He asked and Tia doesn't answer and walked right past him. Jack then sees Miyu.

"Im worried about her." Miyu said. "When we went to the basement under the school, we saw a weird generator that was turned on and that was the cause of almost everyone's computer data virus. Well Tia saw a force field and when she used Ty Ko Ky? She was trying to destroy it. And then her sword bented downward and Tia was in pain and her eyes were burning and her head was throbbing and she said she heard a voice speaking in tongues."

Jack couldn't believe what Miyu just told him. Tia was being brought down by an unknown force. That's never happened before with her, so I was very shocking to hear this. Jack then tells Kluke they will train another time.

"Ok Jack, I understand." Kluke said with disappointment in her voice.

"I promise, we will train tommorow." Jack told her and places a hand on her shoulder. Kluke nods and goes back home. Miyu and Jack go to the lab and tell Wily, Famous and Dr Hikari the news about Tia.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter will be interesting! Make sure to tune in for next chapter.<strong>


End file.
